Extinct
by DigitalAngel4U
Summary: Modern day fic. It started out as a simple story for the school newspaper, and wound up being more that either of them could handle. Slash
1. Journalism seems fun

Disclaimer: I honestly don't own any of the Newsies. They belonged to Disney the last I knew of. I only own the plot and some of the characters families. This story is purely for your enjoyment and not meant to offend anyone. So please...enjoy it!  
  
Spot's POV  
  
A sharp crack at my door woke me that morning and I glared at the small giggles that erupted from outside in the hallway.  
My family didn't seem to believe in alarm clocks. And instead invested their trust more it seemed, on relying on one person to wake up at the correct time and then proceed to wake the others.  
That one person usually tended to be my mother, though she often went straight back to bed in a dire effort to set a glorious example for her children. Yet today it seemed that my youngest, and only, four year old sister Lexis was so excited to return from winter break to her second semester of Kindergarten, that she had woken up extra early to make sure there was no way she could be late. And she apparently wanted to drag me along with her.  
Sighing I began to get up. I ran a hand through my newly cut hair, it had taken all of my mother's constant persistence to convince me to cut it from hanging at my ears to simply short and tousled atop my head. I was, however, only semi-self conscious about it because I knew that the only people whose opinions actually mattered to me, well, honestly wouldn't care.  
Stumbling out of my tangled and twisted bed sheets, I tend to be a restless sleeper, I directed myself over to my bathroom where I had already conveniently tossed a pair of slightly baggy, yet conservative, faded jeans, a tight black t-shirt and similar jacket and a pair of black suede boots that barely peeked out of the bottoms of my pants. After all it was fairly cold up here in January,  
Slipping them on I smacked a large amount of toothpaste on my toothbrush and took a good ten minutes to make sure my entire mouth felt extremely clean. I'm huge on dental hygiene and have never once, that I know of, forgotten to brush my teeth.  
Rounding the corner of my room and our staircase that led to the bottom level of our house, I contemplated whether or not the banister would hold my weight. I had never weighed over 119 lbs. and decided to take my chances.  
As I hopped off the railing at the bottom of the stairs I heard my sister squeal.  
"Oh! Spot don't do that!" she chastised me and I found it slightly odd that I was being scolded by a four year old.  
I took a seat beside her on the couch where she was watching T.V. "What're you watching?" I asked her curiously.  
"Barney!" she exclaimed happily and I cringed. "Why don't you watch something more knowledgeable? Like CNN or the History Channel?" I asked her skeptically knowing full well that I was the only person in our household that watched either of those.  
She rolled her eyes at me. "Because I'm not a pol...i...ti-tical activist like you are Spot!" she said as if were the plainest answer to all but me. I arched an eyebrow, slightly astounded at how smart she sounded.  
"Do you even know what a political activist is?" I inquired half expecting her to say yes. She shook her head.  
"Not really," she said, "but Daddy says that watch CNN a lot." I rolled my eyes I thought of my father. Leaning forward I ruffled her honey colored hair she had received from our mother.  
"Well Daddy's stupid!" I informed her in a sing-song voice as she playfully swatted my hand away and turned back to her more interesting regular programming. In about three seconds she seemed to forget I was there.  
I flipped backwards over and off the couch and put my hands on my hips, much like my friend Dutchy did when he was dealing with small children.  
"Do you want me to make you breakfast?" I asked her and she nodded knowing full well that when I said breakfast that I meant cereal because I sure as Hell couldn't cook.  
"Spot did you take a long shower last night?" she asked me randomly and I noticed that her eyes had not once left the television screen.  
"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked her and once again her answer consisted of a small rise of her little shoulders.  
"There was just no hot water left when I took my bath," she informed me, her tone slightly snarky, "I'm surprised you didn't shrivel up like a prune."...She sure didn't sound four years old...huh.  
I made a face as I turned from her at my position in the kitchen, which looked out into the living room. I poured some milk in her Cheerios and contemplated adding some prunes, which for some reason we had, in as well just to shut her up. Oh well the moment had past.  
"You're just jealous because I smell better than you." I declared poking her tummy gently. She didn't look at me and I frowned.  
Creeping forward I popped her Barney tape out of the VCR. "Hey!" she cried indignantly. I shook my head and handed her the bowl of cereal.  
"Watch 'Winnie the Pooh'," I told her as I placed the new tape in the previous one's position, "It's better for you."  
"Whatever, Spot." She said. Well it was. I only didn't want her watching Barney because I felt her mind was impressionable enough to believe that reality could sometimes happen that way. At least 'Winnie the Pooh' was a cartoon, making it obvious that it was simply fiction with morals and in no way reality.  
Leaning over the couch I placed a brotherly kiss on her forehead. "Tell Mom that I'm walking to school today that way, when I come home safely she can sleep at night." I told my sister. She looked at me and nodded.  
"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" she asked her mouth a thin copper line frown. I shook my head. "Lexy you know I never do." I told her only to receive another nod.  
I slid my wallet into my back pocket and was halfway to the door when she called out simply, "Spot, your bag."  
I grinned at the back of her head before retrieving my black, leather 'sling over the shoulder' type bag, opened the door and left. Damn that kid was really bright.  
  
Putting my hands in my pockets I skirted around the curb on my street and stopped at the stop sign. I was off to another exhilarating semester of my 10th grade year at Jefferson High School. In all honesty the only thing I was really looking forward to was my new 'Newspaper' class.  
Call me what you will but I liked journalism well enough and the thought of having to get a newspaper out every week for such a large school was like oil to the wheels of my brain.  
It seemed that I was taking the course with only 9 other students. Yet I was pleased because at least four of them were some of my better friends and I was happy to be having a class other than 'lunch' with them.  
Waiting at the stop sign reminded me painfully of how much I really needed to get a car. Yet I'm sadly only fifteen and my day of birth isn't until late this year. So I simply relied on my parents, and the majority of my friend whom were older than me, to tote me places.  
Suddenly a slick, black Lexis pulled up in front of the stop sign. Smirking I clambered in and shot a grin at the driver, my father.  
"Where were you?" I asked, "I thought you weren't going to show I was waiting so damn long." I joked.  
Had this been my mother I was speaking to I very well may have received a slap upside the head. However I knew my dad was just a kid at heart and he was much looser with his children than my mother was.  
He shrugged and hugged the steering wheel of his beloved car. I rolled my eyes at his action. "Just driving my baby around." He informed me.  
My father, for some reason, loved his car so much that he felt the need to name his only daughter after it. It caused me to briefly wonder if my sister would have to grow up competing with the car for my father's affection.  
My dad had also given me my name. It seemed that after having to undergo a C-section surgery to have me; my mother was so pumped with antibiotics and painkillers that my dad was appointed the 'difficult' task of naming me.  
My father, whom had recently been grieving the death of his late dog Spot, decided he needed another running around in the house. Only, hopefully, this one would live longer. Therefore I am now known as Spot.  
My dad began to drive, "So what is this you're trying to convince your mother of again?" he asked me referring to why I had told my mother I was walking to school and instead wound up rendezvousing with him at the stop sign.  
"Well," I began, "You know how Mom thinks that Manhattan is such a dangerous place-"  
"That's because it kind of is," my dad cut me off only to receive a glare from me that requested he remain silent until I was finished. Not that my father was terribly intimated by me.  
"Anyway," I started once more, "I think that if I tell her I'm walking, and come home safely enough times she can stop sleeping with that shotgun under her bed." That got his attention.  
"There's a shotgun under our bed!" he squeaked, my dad was kind of uptight about guns and violence. I nodded slowly. He had been more out of it than was normal lately and I wondered if work might just be getting to him.  
"Yeah," I stated, "Where've you been lately?" I asked as we pulled off of our street. Stopping at a packed red light he sighed. 'Yep' I thought, 'Definitely work.'  
"I'm sorry son....it's just work's...getting to me, you know?" he stated more than asked as he waved his hand. I nodded. I did know.  
My father was a genetic engineer whom had recently teamed up with some out of country biologists to work on some 'huge breakthrough' that was far too 'secret' to tell his family about.  
But that's not what bothered me really. It was the fact that in the past couple of weeks my father's work arena had been receiving death threats from some religious freaks, not that I being a Christian wasn't religious, and he was worried that some shipment they were trying to receive might be sabotaged. I only hoped it hadn't become too much for him.  
"Hey Dad," I said breaking him from the track of his thoughts, "Can we pick up Race today?" I asked and he nodded. I was speaking of my closet and only other tenth grade friend Racetrack Higgins, whose real name was actually Anthony (A/N: kind of overused I know but I like it.)  
With a smirk my dad pulled onto his street where Racetrack was already waiting with a cigarette and rolled down the window. "PROVIDED HE DOESN'T SMOKE IN MY CAR!" he shouted, which caused Race to jump, turn and mock-scowl at my dad.  
Stomping out his cigarette he walked over to us. "Hey Spot," he directed toward me, "nice haircut." He stated sincerely yet I took offense.  
"What're you waiting for Higgins?" I asked eyebrows raised, "Into the back!" I ordered.  
"Okay just for that Racetrack gets shotgun!" my dad announced and I groaned as Racetrack picked me up and actually tossed me into the backseat with a look of triumph.  
"God you're shut a shrimp Spot, honestly." Racetrack told me and I glared jokingly at him as he took a seat next to my father. Most of my friends got along well with my parents because they both enjoyed their little nicknames. Whereas my other "nicknamed" friends which included Racetrack, Kid Blink and Dutchy could never get their parents to say their own for the life of them.  
I scowled at Racetrack and then sighed. Oh well.....at least wasn't smoking in the car...that would be kind of gross.  
  
I pressed my hands against the cool, heavy oak of my Chemistry door and gave a hefty push as the bell let out a shrill cry that echoed in my ear, letting me know that I could now leave to go to my 3rd/4th period class.  
I watched in amazement as students simultaneously pooled into the hallways. I was mostly happy because I was soon to trek two halls down to my newest class, yet I was also partially pleased to be free of Chemistry until tomorrow.  
It wasn't that I had anything against my father's area of passion and expertise, it was just that I could never derive any kind of joy or slight interest in any of my core Science classes. Good grades, sure, but not enjoyment.  
Truthfully my best grades and most loved classes were my English and History classes. They each respectively gave me a use for my creativity and love of reading. I had wanted to take a writing course but had filled both of my elective courses for this semester with my 'Newspaper' class.  
Sighing I walked past the brick walls of my school, weaving in and out through the mass of people and stopped at my locker. Lifting my hand up I began to twist in the combination.  
I wrinkled my nose in disgust as a nameless teenager decided to spit onto the slick, wooden floors. I honestly had no idea why anyone would feel the need to do that. Yet I wasn't too shocked to see him doing it. It must have had something to do with his charming disposition. Phht.  
"Ugh," I stated simply. The boy lifted his head and I realized that it was a senior by the name of Oscar Delancy. My triumph of having put a name to a face, however, was only brief because his first words to me were; "You got a problem fish?"  
I raised my eyebrows. 'Fish' was a nickname given to freshman for God knows why and spoken as if it were the lowest level of the Hindu Caste System. Yet I was confused... because I was no freshman. But for the sake of oxygen I decided not to bother to tell him that.  
"Only your choice to pollute our poor unsuspecting floors with your salvia." I answered in a terribly honest voice before turning casually back to my locker. Looking over at him I watched as he contemplated if I had insulted him or not. Possibly giving up on thinking he began to move toward me in what he seemed to believe was a menacing manner... Ah yes, violence, the universal answer to all problems. -Insert eye roll here please-.  
I honestly wasn't really scared. I had been in fights with people bigger than and just as big as him. One being my best friend Jack Kelly, whom was also a senior, and the only reason I could recognize the oaf we now refer to as 'Oscar'.  
Yet it seemed that I had nothing to fear in any case because out of nowhere a locker opened and slammed directly into Oscar's face knocking him out cold. I let out a surprised laugh as I placed my needed materials in my bag and shut my locker.  
"Oops," said a slightly tenor voice that I identified as the 'locker opener'. I turned to look at my 'savior'. He had a good four or five inches on me in height yet it seemed that most people did, seeing as I'm a little bit on the short side.  
His hair was short, and dark brown styled into an array of messy spikes on his head and his attire consisted of large, baggy black cargo jeans and a large black shirt that had the name of a band I didn't know branded on it and tennis shoes. I felt kind of uptight in my more conservative attire but decided not to dwell on it.  
He seemed to have an obsession with piercings because he had two on his left eyebrow, one on his right ear, one on his nose on the left side and one on his bottom lip. They all looked like studs.  
All in all his figure was lanky and attractive, yes I said attractive, while I mostly dated only girls I didn't mind looking at members of the same sex, and he had a slightly mysterious yet gentle air about him.  
He grinned crookedly at me and jerked his thumb over to Oscar's unconscious form, "If anyone asks he slipped on his own loogie, okay?" He asked.  
I laughed and nodded despite myself. Walking over to him I extended my hand. While I was not used to introducing myself to people in the hallways I was, at the same time, not used to having people save my sorry ass.  
"Thanks," I told him with a smile as he took my hand, "I'm Spot Conlon." He nodded and said, "My names Jacob but you can call me Skittery."  
I nodded and decided not to comment on the absence of a last name. I gave him a guilty look before nodding towards Oscar.  
"Should we...turn him over or something? You know so he doesn't choke on his tongue?" I asked never too upset to worry. He tilted his head to the side.  
"Good idea." He consented and we both kneeled next to him, me shifting my bag onto my knees so it wouldn't scrape the floor.  
Together we lifted Oscar up and turned him onto his back. "Whew," Skittery started, "He's a big guy." And I shrugged.  
"So," he said, "You seemed pretty calm for a freshman. In my freshman year I would've freaked if that had happened to me." He looked slightly impressed and I shrugged.  
"I'm not actually a freshman." I told him, "I'm a sophomore." He raised and eyebrow as if he didn't believe me.  
"Doesn't matter too much now, huh?" he asked referring to Oscar's state once more.  
"Guess not. So what about you? What grade are you in?" I asked him curiously. He was probably a junior; he didn't look much older than me.  
"I'm a senior." He told me and laughed at the shocked look on my face. "I started kind of early," He explained and I nodded. So had I, which is probably why he thought I was a freshman.  
Suddenly I felt two arms snake around my torso and lift me up and I shrieked in surprise at finding myself suddenly off the ground.  
"JACK! Put me down!" I shouted knowing it was him. He and my friends had a weird thing about picking me up and Jack had once actually tossed me in a trash can that, luckily for him, contained no actual trash.  
Skittery laughed as Jack sat me on the ground and I noticed he had been joined by a boy in dark jeans, a green shirt and a green backwards cap. There were freckles draped across his clear face and when he smiled it brilliantly showed all of his teeth.  
  
"Ass," I muttered haughtily and elbowed Jack in the ribs. I nodded to the new guy next to Skittery who introduced himself as 'Snitch'.  
"We gotta get going Spot!" Jack exclaimed as he too was in my next class and his simple statement strangely reminded me of something I'd hear in a 'Peanuts' comic or something to the like. I gave a curt nod towards Skittery.  
"Thanks again." I told him and he nodded as his friend impatiently tugged at his elbow. "Yeah," he began, "maybe I'll see you around sometime." He stated and I waved bye as he finally let his friend drag him off.  
"Aww," Jack joked ruffling my hair, "Is Spotty sad to see his knight in shining armor go?"  
I glared at him as we began to walk to the English hall and swiped his hand away. "What're you yapping about?" I asked impatiently. He rolled his eyes.  
"Oh for Christ sake, Spot I saw the whole thing." he informed me and nodded back to where Oscar was. I gasped and narrowed my eyes at him as if he were an evil traitor.  
"So why didn't you help!" I demanded in an accusing tone. He shrugged. I was getting sick of people doing that.  
"You're a big boy." He stated, "And besides remember that time me and you got into fight last year? You beat the shit outta me."  
"True," I told him still curious as to how that had happened. We made a stop at another oak door that had a vertical window at the top and a plaque that said "Newspaper Editing Room 206".  
It was indeed the right room and Jack opened the door for me. "Ah, so chivalry isn't dead, eh?" I joked with him.  
"Well I didn't want you to hurt yourself." He teased me and I glared at him. As we entered the room I took a look around.  
The room had the same basic brick and wood furnishings as any other classroom but the walls were lined with different Newspaper articles and there was an abundance of printers, phones, computers and fax machines.  
A large, glass cabinet sat next to a desk area that I supposed our teacher occupied, though he wasn't there, and in it were different types of cameras. It suddenly dawned on me as I heard the bubbling of a pot of coffee that this would be more difficult than I had originally thought.  
"Hey Blink!" Jack called over to where are Junior sandy haired friend was sitting and conversing with a well toned, olive skinned boy with dark, curly hair.  
The boy was asking him about his infamous eye patch, which Blink chose to wear on his left eye simply because, after going colorblind in that eye at an early age, he hadn't liked the fact that his eyes were two different shades of brown.  
Blink grinned over at us and pulled out a couple of chairs with his foot and motioned to us to sit, "Mush," he said to the boy, "These are two of my best friends, Spot Conlon, and Jack Kelly. Guys this is Erin Meyers." Blink told us jiggling his hand in the pocket of his khaki slacks.  
Jack nodded a greeting at him and I noticed that he had the same earring on his right ear that I saw on Skittery and Snitch earlier. "Call me Mush, please." He said kindly.  
I grinned, "So Blink, do you think we got in over our heads?" I asked him motioning to all the equipment that littered the room. He whistled in awe and nodded feverishly which caused Mush and a voice from behind me to laugh.  
Turning around I spotted my friend Dutchy, whom was also a junior along with Blink. He rolled his eyes at the two of us.  
"You two need to stop worrying so much, this newspaper thing will be- " but Dutchy was cut off by a new voice and face that I had never seen.  
"A piece of cake?" finished a tall, sweet looking boy with dark curly locks and sparkling blues eyes.... Was Jack staring? What the fuck?  
"Trust me," he started taking a seat next to Jack and across from me, "I've done this editing business at previous schools and it's anything but." He informed us honestly.  
"I'm David Jacobs. I'm kind of new here." He said filling in all of our unanswered thoughts. Jack grinned at took his hand, "I'm Jack Kelly, but you can call me Cowboy." I put my hands on my face. Jack was probably going to make an ass of himself, and judging by the fact that David plastered on a stiff smile and nodded slowly I figured his chances of not were slim. So what kind of friend would I be if I didn't butt in?  
"Do you have any nickname?" I asked him inquisitively. He shook his head, "None that are affectionate." He stated honestly.  
"That's different." Dutchy stated plainly and I glared at him. "What about me?" I asked knowing that my friends sometimes tended to forget that Spot was actually my name.  
"Well your name's just weird." Blink informed me without batting a single eyelash. I consented, "It's sad because it's true."  
David laughed and I decided that he seemed pretty nice. "So what grade are you in?" Mush asked joining the conversation.  
"Oh I'm a junior. What about you all?" he asked and Blink proceeded to tell him that they were all juniors except for me and Jack. Suddenly Dutchy gasped as someone jumped onto his back.  
"Jesus Christ Specs! Don't do that!" He scolded a pale brown haired boy that I noticed was wearing...well a pair of Specs. He had the same earring as Mush. No one else seemed to notice.  
I smiled and hopped to my feet. "So you're the famous Specs?" I asked noticing him grin and wave to Mush and it was my conclusion that they already knew each other.  
He nodded and playfully punched Dutchy's shoulder, "He better only say good things about me." He joked and I grinned.  
"Oh yes," I answered, "Terribly good things." This caused Dutchy to blush and me to wonder, as I watched Blink and Jack talk avidly to David and Mush, if all my friends had become gay without informing me. There was still Racetrack.  
You see, Dutchy always talked about his best friend Specs, whom he had apparently known for a fairly long time. Yet somehow we had never actually met him. And now that we had it seemed like he had always been here.  
I sighed as I felt a strange exclusion from my friends as I looked at their paired off conversations. I began to count the people to see how many we were missing. Jack, Blink, Dutchy, David, Mush, Specs and myself. So we were only missing three people.  
I jumped as a pair of clammy hands were clamped over my eyes and a raspy "Guess who?" was whispered into my ear. Okay make that two people.  
"Hi Racetrack." I said in a dragging voice as I jerked his hands off of my face. He pulled up a chair next to me and hopped in it slinging an arm around my shoulders. This action caught David's attention for some reason and he raised an eyebrow at us.  
I wasn't quite sure what he was thinking. Racetrack was always very affectionate with his friends. Or perhaps it was just me. Regardless I didn't give it much thought.  
"Hey Spot," he began in a hushed tone, "I've been wondering," but he too didn't finish his sentences.  
"Spot!" exclaimed a slightly familiar voice from the door. Snapping my head around I allowed a grin to break out on my face. It was Skittery and Snitch.  
I stood up and didn't notice the look on Racetrack's face as his arm slid off my shoulder or the way that Snitch groaned and slammed his head into the door.  
"Hey Skittery," I said walking over to him, "it looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of each other than we thought, huh?"  
He grinned at me and then waved behind me where Snitch had walked over to our cluster of chairs. "Hey guys," he called out.  
Looking over I saw that the pairs had separated more into two groups, one consisting of Mush, Snitch and Specs. And the other consisting of Race, Dutchy, Jack and Blink. It seemed that everyone had signed up for the class mostly to be with their friends. Save for David, I suppose, who was still getting chatted up by Jack.  
Skittery seemed to notice also because he snorted, yep snorted, as I sat next to Race and motioned for him to take the other seat next to me. Now all we needed was our teacher.  
We got the said addition the moment the bell rang and the door swung open. A tall man in his early thirties it seemed walked in. He was wearing a pair of wrinkled black slacks and a long sleeved white dress shirt that hung loosely about him giving him a somewhat gaunt look. He went to his desk, plopped down a stack of papers and shot us a friendly grin.  
"Hello class," he said somewhat amused seeing as he only ten students, "I'm Byron Denton, you can me Byron, Denton, Mr. Denton, "Hey you," I honestly don't care as long as you come to me if you need anything. The all of you are the only class I teach here and I'm going to assume you're all present. So you guys can talk and shit while I mark you as being here and assign you into pairs. Any questions?"  
'Yes,' I thought yet remained silent. He seemed like a pretty cool guy. Jack lifted his hand tentatively and I knew he didn't normally ask too many questions. Denton nodded and pointed at Jack. "Yes?" he asked mirroring my thoughts.  
"What do you mean by into pairs?" Jack inquired looking generally curious and I thought that he might have actually been interested. Or trying to impress David, who was looking at Denton's stacks of paper curiously.  
"Well," Denton said, "I have your school files here with me," at this many people winced, "And I'm going to pair you with someone to work on certain sections of the paper."  
"But why do you need our files for that?" Specs asked from next to Dutchy. Denton looked as if he were expecting these questions.  
"Well I just wanted to read up on you a little and pair you with someone you might not normally work with, and each pair will work to get a story out for the paper and whomever's is best gets put on the cover."  
"So that's what those are?" David asked and seemed to catch Denton off guard. But he smiled and nodded.  
"Okay." Denton said, "Just let me mark you off and read these files and I'll pair you up. We won't start doing any actual work until tomorrow." We all nodded and slowly chatter began to spread.  
  
After the first period of the class and half of the next one, Denton was still reading our files. Saying that it was an important decision that he make correctly seeing as we would be partnered with these people until the end of the year.  
About thirty minutes prior, when I decided to talk to Skittery after aquatinting myself with everyone I didn't know, Racetrack decided to start a game of poker with him and wound up getting everyone in on it. Except for Specs, and me who didn't know how to play.  
Everyone had seemed fairly surprised when David joined in. But looks were pretty deceiving. After getting a 'good hand' as Race said, Skittery stuck his tongue out in triumph, showing off a tongue ring I hadn't noticed he had.  
Suddenly the game was interrupted as Denton rapped lightly on his desk. We looked over at him and I was amused to see him drinking his third cup of coffee for that day. He looked like he could use it however, because his eyes were lidded with heavy bags.  
He waved around a strip of paper. "I finished-sip-reading your files and assigning you to pairs. And also noted what names you all like to go by so I won't bother using your real name if you never use it yourself." He informed us as he looked over his list looking pleased with himself.  
"Okay," he said, "the list goes as follows, "Specs and David." Specs grinned, "Good," he said, "I get the smart one!" he stated getting a pencil thrown at him by an offended Dutchy.  
Denton rolled his eyes, "Then there's Jack and Racetrack." He seemed to be pairing based on age differences and/or personality differences. He moved on, "Spot and Skittery is it?" he asked Skittery who nodded and shot a smile in my direction.  
"Mush and Dutchy and Snitch and Kid Blink?" he asked in a way curious to see if we were pleased with the pairs. Skittery seemed nice enough to me and I figured that working with him should be fairly easy.  
I smiled at how well it seemed to be going so far. Now I just had to keep it that way... but I couldn't help wonder...Why was Race looking at me funny?  
  
The rest of the day past with a sliding ease and it turned out that we all had the same lunch period and spent the time to get betted aquatinted.  
When I got home I saw my mother in the kitchen chopping up carrots and other foods that had absolutely nothing to do with each other. I walked up to her and lifted myself onto the counter and stared at her critically. My mother was tall and slim and I looked like her to a degree but not like the similarities I shared with my father.  
"Mom," I told her startling her slightly, "If you want to take out some stress you should invest in a punching bag." She glared at me and pointed to the floor indicating that I should get off the counter. You see what I mean? She wasn't nearly as loose as my father.  
"I'll have you know that carrots and pickles go great in a salad together!" she informed me but I knew she was just upset because I "walked to school" that day. I laughed.  
"Whatever you say mom." I joked and she scowled at me. "Oh go to your room," she said playfully to me.  
I shrugged at her. "Where's dad at? Work?" I asked and she nodded. "Oh you know that shipment your father's been working on?" she questioned me and I told her that I did.  
"Well it seems there was an accident and he has to work late to fix it." She said giving no further explanation. Turning to me she held out a plastic bowl. "Pickle and carrot salad sweetie?" she joked in a sugary voice and I pretended to gag.  
"I'll pass," I said holding up my hand, "Besides I've got to do some homework."  
  
Which I wound up working on until 10:30 before I decided to take a shower and get ready to go to sleep.  
Throwing on a pair of baggy black pajama pants I stripped off my shirt and hopped into my bed. I sighed and closed my eyes, hugging my pillow I realized how tired I felt.  
I let my thoughts slip away and began to drift to sleep when my pesky cell phone began to ring in my bag. "Ugh!" I muttered for the second time that day. Flipping over I slipped my hand into the bag's side pocket and pulled out the phone.  
Not bothering to check and see whom it was I flipped it on and put it to my ear. "Hello," I asked groggily.  
"Hey Spot?" a voice asked. "Eh?" I countered. "Hey," the voice said again, "it's Skittery." I groaned and decided to hit myself later for giving my number to him and the others.  
"Skittery?" I asked in disbelieving tone, "do you have any idea what time it is?" At this there was a pause on the other end of the line. Then, "No. Do you?"  
"Hold on." I said then looked at the clock on my phone, "Yeah, it's 1:30. Now let me go back to sleep."  
"Hang on will ya?" Skittery said desperately, "Look I wouldn't call if this wasn't really important. There was this crash outside my apartment a little while ago and the police haven't showed up yet. Can I come pick you up? Please I want to get a look at if before the police show up."  
I paused, "You do know that's highly illegal right?" I asked. He sighed, "Yes." I wasn't surprised really. I knew why he was telling me instead of some of his other friends. I was his Printing partner. And this was something he wanted to look into, not knowing what I was thinking I sighed and gave him my address. Flopping out of bed I threw on a T-shirt and some flip-flops. I squinted as a car's headlights shone through my window. Sighing once again I grabbed my keys and headed toward the door. I must've been out of my fucking mind.  
  
DigitalAngel4U: This actually does have a plot though it seems to be moving pretty fast. I'm sorry if it isn't what's normal for most readers. I've never actually written slash or Newsies for that matter. So review and let me know what you think! I'll take reviews, flames, constructive criticism...whatever! I'd love to know what you think and I'm currently working on the next chapter which will continue from here from Skittery's POV. 


	2. Slight change of plans

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Newsies or characters from this movie, I only own the plot and some of the character's families. This is purely written for your enjoyment... so please enjoy it!  
  
Skittery's POV  
  
I expected to go to school that day, to trudge through all my boring my boring ass classes, meet up with, Mush, Snitch and Specs at lunch and go home and go to sleep. Then I planned to wake up the next morning and do it all the fuck over again.  
I'm not going to lie to you, I love my friends to death, even if they're all still mad about me piercing their ears when they were asleep last summer, yet I've been finding my life slipping into a normal and dull routine. Go to school, see friends, go out with friends, and then go home. But today was kind of different....and I like different.  
When I was about to head to my newest class, some newspaper thing Snitch signed us all up for, I saw this kid getting himself into trouble with Oscar Delancy. And while I didn't look for trouble, I couldn't help it with this kid. And I wound up slamming my locker into Oscar's face.  
What can I say? The kid just caught my eye. You know how sometimes you can feel like a person is everything you feel like you're not just by looking at them? Well that's what I felt when I looked at this kid.  
He was way shorter than I was with a small, slim figure, messy blonde hair and sea blue eyes. He was wearing tighter, more um...damn what's the word....conservative...yeah whoops can't believe I forgot that...anyway more conservative clothing and carried himself with more confidence than I saw in most people. Everything I wasn't.......  
His name was Spot Conlon as he revealed when he introduced himself to me, we talked for a moment before Snitch and some guy I didn't know decided to drag each of us to our next class.  
I wanted so much to fleck Snitch on the nose or something and tell him not to do that again. For being my best friend he sure can't tell when I'm busy. But while we were walking to this class, and Snitch was babbling about how great it was going to be, I wondered when I'd see that kid again. And then whoa and behold he's in our newspaper class!  
The class wound up not doing much for the first day except play poker with Racetrack, a friend of Spot's and get assigned into these pairs to cover stories. I was pleased with the teacher, whom seemed to be like a nice enough guy and the whole class with filled with interesting people. So I wound up making a lot of new friends.  
Now don't think I'm going all fourth grade on you and being like, "Yay! I made new friends today!" or something.....because I actually am. It's just that for once in a long time I'm doing something different. And I'm just happy that I got the opportunity to do it before I graduate.  
I was happy to get assigned with Spot, who I had been hoping to get a chance to know better anyhow. It was also interesting that at lunch the all of us had to sneak Racetrack and Spot, the only two sophomores, off campus. But it was fun....and new.....and I liked that.  
After getting through the rest of the day I was fully prepared just to head home and see my 20 year old sister Claire, who was visiting us from college. And when I say us I mean me and my dad. But Snitch decided he wanted to go see some dumb movie and I wound up staying out pretty late.  
At around 1:00 o'clock I finally stumbled into my apartment and in the dark tried to feel my way to my room. Tripping over some piece of shit that I'm going to assume wasn't supposed to be there I found myself in our small living room.  
I bit my lip and shot a look of guilt when I saw my dad sleeping in a sitting position on the couch. He must have had a tiring day. There was a pillow beneath his head and a blanket draped over him......Claire.  
"He was waiting up for you all night." A soft voice explained from behind me causing me to jump into the air and knock over a vase, slip and then catch it. They don't call me Skittery for nothing. My sister tucked a strand of her long dark hair behind her ear.  
She stood up and took the vase from me. Sitting it on the kitchen counter, which was right next to the living room, she turned and held her long arms out to me. Leaning forward I allowed her arms to envelop me in a hug and I comforted in her presence and the smell of oranges that I long missed from our mother.  
"It's good to see you." She whispered to me and kissed my forehead. "I'm going to go to sleep, okay?" she asked and I wondered from the dark circles under her eyes if she had been waiting up for me too. But I let it pass and told her goodnight.  
I walked quietly to my room not wanting to wake up my dad. I slipped into my room and fell onto my bed, not bothering to take a shower or change or anything. I'd just take a shower in the morning anyway.  
Lying on top of the sheets I wrenched my eyes closed not really all that tired anymore. In my mind it felt like I had lain there for an eternity, but my brain said that it had only been about twenty minutes.  
.... Sceeeeeeeeeerreeeeeccccccccchhhhh.... I jolted awake at the screeching of tires and was suddenly filled with thoughts of my mother's car flipping in the street and my mind was engulfed with the flames that had erupted only seconds afterward.  
Swallowing hard I pulled the shades up on my window and looked down into the streets below. They were for once empty and I thought I might just have been the only person awake enough to hear it.  
Looking around in the dark I barely made out the lining of some sort of miniature transport truck that looked as if it had been trying to pass through, yet ended up butting into a lamp post. The truck itself was fine; it only seemed that the front part of the vehicle had been crushed down the middle. How could no one have heard?  
The whole, slightly strange scenario left me disturbed and without a second thought in my head I grabbed my phone, a jacket, my dad's extra house key and my car key and flew out the door. I had to get a better look.  
  
When I got outside I noticed that this might just be something I'd want to use later, and I really didn't want to check it out alone.....so I found myself punching in the number to Spot Conlon's cell phone on my own.  
In almost no time I wound up in my Volvo creeping up silently into Spot's driveway. I figured his house was fairly nice, but I honestly couldn't tell in the dark. Not to mention I had other things on my mind.  
I held my breath as the door in the front creaked open and Spot slipped outside, decked out in his sleepwear. It wasn't until he actually got into the car that I exhaled a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. It felt like any minute his parents would set off some sort of alarm and we'd get in some sort of trouble.  
When he sat down and buckled up his seat belt I expected him to say something. To scold me for dragging him out of bed so early in the morning or something...I... well expected him to say something. But he didn't and I guess I was just surprised at how comfortable the silence was. I was about to mention it to him but when I turned to him it only figures that he was asleep.  
I snickered softly. But it wasn't embarrassing for him or anything though. I mean he didn't snore and he slept with his mouth closed and stuff. I didn't really want to wake him, but knew I had to when we pulled into my street.  
"Spot," I whispered giving his shoulder a gentle shake as I let my eyes survey the area. There was still no one there. I gave another gentle shake and looked over at him only to find myself being glared at with his piercing eyes.  
"I've been awake for almost twenty seconds Skittery," He told me as he undid the seatbelt, "just calm down a little. I'm sure it'll still be there."  
I nodded in a daze and we left my car from its position on the side of the street. Jogging around quickly, I opened the door for him and nodded at the truck. Spot seemed to suddenly wake up.  
"No one heard it?" he asked his voice soft and quiet. I shook my head as we walked up to the back of the truck.  
"No," I told him, "Strange though isn't it? I mean it wasn't a particularly loud crash but you think someone would have heard, right?" I asked and saw that he was having some sort of introversive moment.  
"We should check on the drivers." He told me matter of factly as he tugged at the locked doors of the cargo area. But only, I noticed after slipping his hand under my jacket to touch the handle. Was he worried someone would fingerprint this thing? I mean...we didn't even know what it was.  
Giving a resigned sigh I walked to the front not looking forward to what may be there. Looking through the window I saw that there were two passengers, one a driver. They were both dressed in some sort of unidentifiable uniform and the driver had some sort of belt on.  
I opened the door, not bothering to take the same precautions as Spot had, and got closer to the body. Pressing my hand against the cold neck it was my pretty accurate thought that the driver was definitely dead. I just hoped my hesitation hadn't been a reason for him to die sooner than he needed to. The passenger wasn't moving either.  
I wasn't terribly disturbed by the dead body, err bodies, because my father was a mortician in the morgue of a funeral home about 10 miles west of our apartment. And to be honest....I was used to the dead corpses. But I didn't think Spot would be. So I decided not to mention it unless he asked.  
Which he did when he saw me walk back over to him, the driver's belt in my hand. His face paled but remained calm, "Are they...?" he trailed as I cut him off with an abrupt nod He sighed, "Skittery," he began but decided not to bother when I started to shuffle through the keys.  
He shivered, "Damn it's cold out." He mumbled to himself and I realized that he was wearing sandals and a thin t-shirt. I took off my jacket.  
"Umm...here," I said embarrassedly as I draped it over his shoulders. It was the least I could do after dragging his ass out here. He tugged at the lapels with his small hands and nodded, "Thank you." He said more clearly and I shrugged it off as I let out a squeak of triumph when suddenly a key slipped into the lock.  
He straightened his back out at the sudden progress. I smiled nervously at him and pulled on the surprisingly heavy doors and wound up having him help me to pull them open. He was pretty strong for a little guy.  
When the doors were finally opened me and Spot leaned into the darkness of its surprising depths. I looked at him sheepishly. I held my arm out extravagantly, "After you." I said to him and wound up getting an elbow in the ribs as he climbed into the back of the truck.  
"Do you see anything?" I whispered to him as I took a mini flashlight from the belt, not helping the sting of guilt as I did so. Switching it on I shined it into the back and caught Spot in the face with it.  
"Yes," he mumbled and I wondered if he was still tired, "Could you not shine that in my eyes for God's sake?" he requested putting a hand in front of him to block the stream of artificial light.  
Grabbing his hand I helped him hop out of the back of the truck and saw that he had some sort of metal box with him. And I noticed, also, that it made his arm drag under it's weight and was littered with knobs and settings that neither of us had any idea what were for.  
Spot opened his mouth to make a comment but decided against it when a flash of headlights shone in the distance and a large black limousine came speeding down the street. Acting as if on instinct I grabbed Spot and pulled him quickly into the back seat of my car and locked it.  
Yet the abruptness of the action sent us both tumbling down onto the backseat and I hardly felt a thing when Spot landed on me and let the box slip to the floorboards.  
Glancing up at him I swallowed heavily and put a finger to my lips and he nodded. Putting his hands on my chest he and I leaned closer to the window to see what was taking place outside.  
My breath was hitched in my throat and I wasn't too sure if it was because of the mystery vehicle or the feeling of Spot's fingers laced on my shirt.  
My thoughts, however, were interrupted by a loud slam of the door to the limo outside. Spot bit his lip and I tore my eyes from his face to the street.  
A tall, younger male with short brown hair and a slim equally young female with flowing black hair and a sort of grace both stepped out of the car. The man exiting first and extending his hand to the woman. He glanced around and I noticed he was wearing sunglasses for some reason.  
Another thing that didn't go unnoticed was the mini van that was parked behind them and the fact that they were both wearing dark business suits.  
The man made a hand motion and the mini-van's doors slid open quietly as four men jumped out looking as if they were a S.W.A.T team ready it infiltrate a building. I held my breath.  
"Search for the cargo," The man said quietly as he walked up to the front of the truck. Not much he would find there. Or so I thought. A weak voice spoke from the passenger side.  
"Oh...Jesus Jareth..." it rasped and Spot's eyes widened along with my own. The passenger was still alive! But that appeared to be the least of our problems. Right after figuring out what the fuck was going on here!  
"Well you sure seem to keep on screwing up don't you?" the man asked the passenger in a cold voice. "I gave you one, simple fucking job to do! Just one! And you can't do that?" he whispered in an angry tone.  
"But...we hijacked the truck...and then we were run off the road....there were these kids......" I stiffened. Shit.....shit shit shit shit.  
"I don't want to here any Goddamn excuse this time!" The man hissed and reached inside his jacket. When he pulled his hand back out, in it was a small, black handgun. Spot gasped and I clamped my hand over his mouth.  
"Jareth...what're you doing?" The man asked sounding petrified. The man known as, Jareth grinned in a somewhat deranged fashion and said, "I'm eliminating a fuck up. Because in this business Pulitzer doesn't allow fuckups." And with that said he aimed and pulled the trigger and I found myself pulling Spot close to my chest. There was little to no noise.  
The man put the gun on safety and then handed it to the woman who slipped it into the car. "Did you find anything suspicious?" he questioned her. She nodded.  
"The cargo is missing and we found a couple of fingerprints." She stated in a robotic tone and handed him some sort of see through paper.  
I looked at Spot and wondered if I could possibly look as fearless as he did then. Probably not I assumed.  
The man let out a frustrated growl. "Get back to HQ!" he barked softly to the men before remembering himself and motioning to the truck, "And clean this shit up!"  
Opening the door he let the woman in before following suit. Before he got in I saw him wave the papers in the men's faces. "This problem better get fixed...understood?" he asked and I didn't want to know what exactly he meant.  
They all nodded and began to clear out the bodies, tossing them into the mini van before hooking the truck to the back and driving off.  
When they were gone Spot let his face fall onto my chest. "Shit." He mumbled into my shirt.  
I sighed....my thoughts exactly. We had a hell of a lot more to worry about then I had thought. Like what were we going to do....and where could we take this thing without being found?.... And just what had I gotten us into?  
  
DigitalAngel4U: I hope this isn't moving to fast for everyone and no one is terribly confused. I intended to go further than this but felt like this was a good place to stop. And just if anyone is curious there will be some love issues popping up every once in a while, though it's not the main focus. Does anyone think they know what's going on? Review and let me know if you think you do. I'll take reviews, flames and constructive criticism! I'd love to know what you think! I'll try to update soon! Hope you're liking it! 


	3. Realizing too late

Disclaimer: I of course own none of the Newsies and only own the plot and some minor more secondary characters. I greatly hope that no one is offended by any of this story's content as it is written purely for your enjoyment......so please enjoy it!  
  
Spot's POV  
  
I didn't sleep that night. It wasn't like a bad dream like most would say. But I wished it were, that would more than likely be less terrifying. And the memories of that man's voice in my head were locked in a silver box under my bed.  
No one heard me come in that morning. It was better that way. I felt different now that I had witnessed what I had. Not lucky and certainly not special, yet I felt that if I were to lie to my parent's faces about how I slept that night I would feel like I was lying to myself.  
For once in a long time my sister nor my mother or father were the first to get up that morning. I had taken five showers from the time I got home to the time my mother opened her door. She knew I was already awake but she didn't know that there had been no waking.  
The warmth of the water had diminished after the second shower and had only gotten colder since. I stepped shivering out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. As I started to slip on a pair of black slacks and a gray shirt I caught sight of Skittery's jacket that I had forgotten to return to him. I couldn't stop thinking about whether he was all right or not. Then I realized it would've been a riot if I walked up to him and said "Hey I was thinking about you when I got out of the shower this morning." Yeah.....that would be awkward.  
Using all of my self control I slipped into my black boots and slid on my jacket from the other day without looking under my bed. It was a good thing the shirt was gray or I'd never hear the end of it from Jack when I got to school.  
Grabbing my bag I emptied its contents onto the floor and slid the box into its place. After getting over the initial shock of what we'd seen, Skittery and I had lain in his car for what seemed like hours discussing what we should do. Yet by the time we reached my house we were discussing a random musician on the radio.  
We did, however, come to the conclusion that we should bring the mystery box to school and have it stored in one of our lockers. We were slightly afraid of someone in our families stumbling across it and decided to keep it out of our houses to be sure that wouldn't happen.  
I turned my head at a sudden honk coming from my family's lawn. Sprinting over to my window I was pleasantly surprised to see a busted up Volvo sitting in my driveway. This didn't seem like something I would normally say. However my life in the past day and a half hadn't felt quite normal and I supposed I had decided to jump on the bandwagon.  
Leaping into action I heaved my bag onto my shoulder, grabbed Skittery's leather brown jacket and ran out of my room. I slid down the banister for the second time that week.  
Yet this time I was greeted by my mother's squeal of, "My goodness Spot! Who is that freakishly handsome young man who is banging ever so impatiently on our door?" She shot me a grin and I groaned.  
"No one mom," I told her, "Just a friend and besides he's too young for you." She glared and my dad laughed getting a pillow in his face.  
"Well invite him on in dear we'd," she motioned between her and my father who was seated with Lexis on the couch, "would love to meet him."  
"Yeah," my dad added, "I'd love to hear all about his CRIMINAL RECORD!" he shouted towards the door which earned a pillow in the face from both my mother and Lexis.  
I walked over to the door and opened it sighing when Skittery popped his head in to say Hello. "Hi," he started and my father opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by my mother's hand over his parted lips.  
"Oooh, cool piercings," Lexis said further adding to my embarrassment, "Do you have any tattoos?" she asked and I was shocked to see Skittery nod.  
Pulling up the bottom of his dark, surprisingly red, pants he showed her the inside of his right ankle where a black indention of a heart being pierced by a sword vertically and I wondered briefly what it meant. I'd ask him later.  
Grabbing his arm I grinned at my family. "Now that we're all done embarrassing me I think we should go!" I said dragging Skittery out of the doorway. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.  
"Sorry about that they tend to be a little...eccentric." I apologized to him and he let out a laugh and shook his head as if I were relaying to him wrong information.  
"No," he started, "They seem nice....and funny, Much more lively than my family." I grinned at him. Go figures he wouldn't mind. I handed him his jacket as he opened the door to the passenger side of his car for me. I could never get over how polite he was.  
"How lucky for you," I told him with a smile and he shrugged. Hopping into the driver's seat he buckled his seat belt and started the car. I glanced at him for a moment.  
"So why'd you come and pick me up?" I asked casually wondering if he was still nervous about last night. He seemed to speak honestly.  
"Well after what happened I just didn't want you walking around you know." He said distractedly, "Manhattan is a dangerous place."  
I rolled my eyes. "Geez Skitts you sound like my mother." I told him and he laughed again. But I wasn't sure if it was because of what I said or if it was the fact that I had started calling him Skitts since the surprisingly normal drive home. Hmm nice laugh.  
""Well that can't be too bad eh Spotty? Now that we're using nicknames." He smirked at me. I responded by sticking out my tongue. He sobered up a little.  
"It's just that...." He paused searching for words, "You'd be surprised at how well you feel like you know someone after you share that kind of....experience."  
I smiled at him, "I know better than you think." I told him which caused him to look at me before smiling. There might be an upside to all this shit that's been happening. Just maybe.  
  
We decided to store the box in my locker. The suggestion to which I interrogated Skittery about why it had to be my locker. He just felt, apparently, that no one would think to look for anything in my locker like they would in his. And as true as that may be it didn't make me feel too much better.  
After meeting between class periods at Skittery's locker, and snickering when Oscar Delancy walked by with a bandaged nose, I was surprised when he told me he wanted to continue doing a story about it.  
"What?" I hissed to him in a disbelieving tone as we walked to Newspaper together. I was shocked it was only our second day of knowing each other because it felt like so much longer.  
"Well why not?" he asked pierced eyebrows rose in a slightly pleading expression. I looked at him my mouth agape I'm sure.  
"Because Skittery," I started shooting glances around the hall as we stopped in front of the door. I lowered my voice and whispered as David walked into the classroom with a small, "Hey."  
We waved and waited until he was inside. I turned back to Skittery. "Skittery whatever is in that box cost a man his life last night! Do we really need to paint target signs on our heads by writing a story about it!" I demanded.  
"Well they already have our fingerprints!" he said sounding slightly panicked, "What if they already know who we are?" I sighed.  
"Thanks a lot!" I told him. "Now we have something else to worry about!" Groaning I slammed my head onto a nearby locker and heard Skittery chuckle nervously as Jack and Blink walked by.  
"Look," Skittery said to me voice quiet and I could see him out of the corner of my eye, "I just think we should give it some consideration. I mean we have no idea what is in that box." He told me as he opened the door.  
I sighed, "That's exactly what worries me." I told him earnestly.  
  
That day Denton let us take random, stupid pictures of each other so we could learn how to develop pictures with the old cameras in the dark room. We had all preferred just using the digital cameras but he felt it was necessary for us to know how to develop pictures.  
"Specs don't do that!" I shrieked as I somehow wound up falling backwards as a result of another one of Specs clumsy accidents. Luckily I didn't hit the floor due to the fact that both Racetrack and Skittery, who were oh so strategically placed on either side of me, grabbed me before I fell. And the moment they caught me Jack had snapped a picture causing David to laugh at the apparently funny sight.  
"Hey Spot!" Skittery called to me quietly and I looked to him just in time to catch the note he was tossing to me. I unfold folded the note and it read simply,  
"Meet up with me at the mall later to discuss about what we need to do, okay?"-Skittery.  
I looked to him and nodded. Glancing over to where Dutchy was holding a camera and forcing David to take a picture with Jack, though he didn't look too bothered, I noticed a new newspaper clip on the board behind them.  
I stood slowly and moved to the board after the others had left. Closing in on the newspaper I read the headline.  
-Transport truck hijacked on way to Jenkins Laboratory. Two drivers and a Russian scientist named Woodhaven were found dead in a dumpster. The truck wasn't recovered.-  
It was as if every little thing I'd heard the other day had suddenly smacked into my conscious and I began to piece things together.  
  
"Where's dad at? Work?" "Oh you know that shipment your father's been working on? Well it seems there was an accident and he has to work late to fix it."  
"But...we hijacked the truck...." He's been working with out of country scientists.   
  
Oh my God. I searched frantically for a date on the article. There was none. I snatched the article off the board and quickly went over to Denton.  
"When was this written?" I asked him in a rush. He pursed his lips together. "Yesterday." He said finally, "It's today's issue. Don't you read the newspaper?" he asked jokingly and I shot him a nervous smile.  
"Not enough I suppose. Do you mind if I keep this?" I asked him holding up the article and he shook his head. "All yours." He said and I nodded him my thanks.  
Walking over to where Skittery was talking to Snitch I tapped his shoulder. He turned to look behind him and I felt for some reason triumphant when a smile broke onto his face.  
"Spot," he said as if he hadn't seen me for some time. I motioned to an empty corner of the classroom.  
"Can I... err... talk to you privately?" I asked trying to ignore the irritated look on Snitch's face and I was surprisingly scared at the fact that Skittery's best friend might not like me. He nodded and I led him to the isolated corner and showed him the article.  
I watched as his forehead creased in contemplation. He looked at me slowly. "This is it?" he asked referring to the truck. I nodded.  
"Skittery that's not all," I whispered, "My dad works at Jenkins lab, with some out of country scientist on this project and they had a problem with and important shipment yesterday and he had to work late.....this box has to be what they needed."  
"But then who were the people that hijacked the truck?" he asked and I shook my head.  
"I don't know but that Jareth guy said something about some guy named Pulitzer...and how he didn't allow mistakes." I reminded him and looked at him for a moment.  
"Well we can give this...cargo... back to your dad right?" he asked hopefully. I thought for a moment. It wouldn't be that simple I knew, but it was worth a try.  
"He won't be happy...and he may be very happy." I said confusing even myself. My father would want to know where and how we had gotten it. But I figured that it was much better to get in trouble with my father than those mystery people.  
I felt Skittery's hand on my shoulder and noticed he was looking at me intently waiting for me to say something. I nodded, "We can do that."  
He nodded back, "Okay. So scratch the mall idea. Yours' is better anyway." He informed me with a fake pout on and I gave him a small punch in the ribs, "Damn right it is." I told him as he rubbed his ribs.  
"Why do you always hit me?" he asked laughing and I shrugged as Racetrack opened the door next to us and walked in with a new pot of coffee as he saw me and Skittery.  
Suddenly Race "tripped" and wound up spilling burning hot coffee all over Skittery. Oh Jesus.....  
"Ow... goddamnit Racetrack!" Skittery swore as he began to grab his now soaking shirt and pull it over his head to wring it out wincing as he did so.  
"Oh... sorry." Racetrack said not sounding all that sorry and Skittery glared at him. I momentarily feared that Racetrack was going to get his ass kicked, but then the bell rang signaling that we could head to lunch.  
Racetrack looked over at me for a moment, "Hey Spot, do you want to go to the-" but Skittery who still seemed a teensy-weensy bit upset with Race grabbed my wrist and spun me around right into his bare chest.  
"Sorry Race, Spot and I were just about to go to lunch! Bye!" And with that dragged me outside and away from Racetrack. I looked at him incredulously.  
"That was rude," I told him and he gave me a look as if to ask whether or not I was joking.  
"He spilt coffee all over me!" he declared which brought me back to the attention of a shitless Skittery, which I didn't need to think about right now. Seeing as my head was occupied enough with the article and Race's strange behavior since I had met Skittery.  
"Put a shirt on weirdo, people are staring at you." I told him as if it weren't a normal thing. He sighed and pulled on the wet shirt.  
"You do know he likes you right?" he asked me curiously. I glanced at him shocked. "Who?" I asked and Skittery rolled his eyes at me.  
"Racetrack." He stated simply.......I looked at him......since when?........."How do you know?" I asked him and he shook his head. "Nevermind." He began, "It's probably why he fucking hates me."  
"Well if it's any consolation I don't think Snitch likes me very much either." I told him dryly. He shook his head at me.  
"Not the same reason." He said stubbornly, "Snitch thinks you're a "fuckin' goody two shoes."  
I stopped and gaped at him. "He SAID that!" I squeaked shocked. Skittery laughed sheepishly at me. I glared.  
"What else did he say?" I asked haughtily, Skittery covered his hands above his ears and I wound up chasing him all the way to his car.  
He smiled, "Oh well look now you have to go to lunch with me. Too bad." I glared as he opened the door for me.  
Buckling up he began to drive, going out the exit where they didn't check cars. We sat silent for a couple of moments.  
"So...what else did he say?" "Argh! NOTHING!"  
I snickered and turned on the radio forgetting all about the article in my pocket. And the box in my locker.  
  
I decided to walk home for real that day and declined Skittery's offer for a ride home. I had come to the decision that I would tell my father where the box was and not risk walking around with it.  
I smiled as I approached my house thinking about the day. You know, minus the Newspaper class incident and opened the unlocked door. I should've none something was wrong. My mother never leaves the door unlocked.  
The moment I walked in I saw something that almost made me fucking scream. In my living room were to of the heavily armed men from last night. Soon there were two machine guns trained on me.  
"Where's they fucking box, Kid!" one of the men screamed and I wondered how he could be so sure it was I who took it.  
"Spot!" a voice screamed and I looked over to see my mom at the top of the stairs holding a shotgun. The guards must not have known she was there because they to looked over at her.  
That was when bullets started to fly. I ducked as my mom shot a bullet into one of the men's shoulder's causing the other man to turn an open fire towards my mother.  
"Shit!" I screamed and leaped to the ground as the injured man began to shoot anywhere and everywhere as he fell to the ground.  
I slid forward to the man on the floor and kicked him directly in the face and knocking him out surprisingly. Crawling forward I took his now empty gun.  
"Fucking piece of shit!" I muttered as I swung the butt of the gun into the back of the other man's head while he wasn't looking. He too slumped unconsciously to the floor and I dropped the gun to the ground.  
Yet I had seen enough action movies to know not to leave an unconscious person lying alone without either tying them up or taking a gun.  
So leaning over I took to identical Magsecs (handguns) from the mens' belts. I turned and ran quickly to the stairs and sprinted to the top. "Mom! Are you alright! Mom!" I shouted and sighed when my mother came rushing out of her room with a bag in her hand.  
She thrust the bag at me. "This has clothes, money and a cell phone it. Now take your sister and get out of here before they get here." She told me frantically.  
"Who? Mom where's dad?" I asked. She ushered me into my room where Lexis stood biting her lip and there were no tears in her eyes.  
"He safe." She promised. "What about-", I began but she hugged me quickly and whispered softly into my ear, "I'll be okay." She promised.  
How? How had they gotten here so soon. Just on fingerprints...unless they knew who my father was.  
I looked at my mother, my breathing hard as I took the duffel bag and lifted it onto my shoulder.  
"Mom," I said slowly sweaty hands gripping both guns that I didn't really know how to use before I put them on safety and into the bag, "Do you know what's going on?" I asked her.  
She picked Lexis up and put her into my arms. "It looks like you father's work has finally caught up to him....and his family." She whispered.  
We walked do the door and I was about to tell her. I was going to tell her how stupid Skittery and I were. But suddenly voices filled downstairs and my mother locked my bedroom door. She reloaded her shotgun and opened my bedroom window.  
"Hurry up!" she urged hugging me again. Suddenly a fire sprung up outside and I could see smoke coming in under my door.  
"Mom," I began but she practically shoved me out of the window and I had to grab a hold of a tree branch and slide down.  
Glancing back at the house I picked up Lexis and slid behind a car just as the house began to catch on fire and the sounds of a fire truck whistled in my ears.  
I swallowed hard and noticed that the firemen were being ordered around by a familiar looking man in sunglasses. I growled.  
Those sons of bitches were trying to make this look like an accident! I watched helplessly as my mom was dragged out and put into an "ambulance" and the only hope I had was that they were taking her alive for ransom. This meant we still had a chance.  
I looked down at my little sister who looked scared beyond anyone I had ever seen. I couldn't get her caught up in this. I quickly thought of the closet person I knew who lived nearby... Racetrack.  
Standing up I put Lexis onto my back and sprinted like mad towards Races' house. When I reached his street, I was running out of breath and my legs were sore.  
I ran up to the front door of the house and began to bang wildly at the front door before simply pushing the doorbell. Suddenly the door opened and I was surprised to see that it was Race. He seemed just as surprised to see me.  
"Spot?" he asked looking at my torn shirt and panting state, "What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked frantically and I nodded despite the fact that I most certainly wasn't. That's wasn't what mattered right now. Lexis mattered. Skittery mattered.  
I swallowed, "Racetrack I need you to take care of Lexis okay?" I asked him and he nodded taking Lexis, who adored him, into his arms.  
He opened his mouth but I held up a hand to silence him. "Please don't ask questions," I told him, "Just trust me."  
He nodded his face full of concern and I reached into the duffle bag and pulled out some of Lexis's clothes and handed them to him. I gave him one last look before I took off for the main street. I prayed to God that no one would find her there.  
As I got to the main street I tried to think of what to do next. What if the same thing happened to Skittery? Making up my mind I held up my hand and called a taxi.  
Jumping into the taxi I pulled out my mother's cell phone and tried to remember Skittery's number, while wishing I had my own. Finally I dialed Skittery's cell.  
"Hello?" came his voice heavy and quick. Something had definitely happened.  
"Skittery?" I asked to see if he was still there. He was. "Spot? Is that you? Jesus Spot they were at my fucking apartment!" he said frantically.  
"I know!" I told him urgently as the taxi driver waited for me to state my destination. "Go to the school." I told him.  
"The school?" Both Skittery and he asked at the same time. "Yeah," I said nodding.  
"Alright." The driver said.  
I turned my attention back to the phone. "We have to get that fucking box, Skittery." I whispered, "I think I know what it is that's in it."  
"Fine," he said sounding weary, "be careful. I'll see you soon okay?" he asked.  
"Yeah you too. Bye."  
"Bye."  
We had to get there as soon as humanly possibly. Who knew if they knew where it was or not. We had to get the thing to my dad. And we'd have to find him before we could do that.  
And I still didn't know who the fuck anyone was.  
  
DigitalAngel4U: Hey sorry I didn't update sooner for those of you who are interested. And I want you to know that Racetrack isn't a mean guy! He's just a little jealous. And I'm not quite sure how much of the Newsies other than theses two we'll see later on. But the next chapter may hopefully clear up some things so we'll see. I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think, good or bad! Sorry once again if it's moving kind of fast! 


	4. Aren't they extinct?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Newsies or other characters to this film. I only own the plot and certain minor characters. This stories content is not meant to offend anyone but is purely for your enjoyment, however if you are offended you can send me an e-mail telling me what bothers you and I'll see what I can do. With that out of the way, enjoy this chapter!  
  
Skittery's POV  
  
I had been kind of shocked when Spot told me that whatever was in the box was what his father had been working on. Yet I was more shocked that Spot hadn't been wondering something that had been nagging at the back of my head for quite some time. If Spot's father's lab project had been hijacked by that Pulitzer guy.....then who had driven them off the road like the passenger had said? Was it possible that there were more than two people after this? And if so who were they?  
That's what I had been trying to figure out during Newspaper until Racetrack had to go and spill his fucking coffee all over me. I'm sorry that he's jealous....or maybe he's just upset because Spot doesn't seem to understand that he likes him. But I'm not too worried about that. Call me selfish but...I feel that if Spot doesn't know Racetrack likes him...I might have a somewhat better chance.  
I know that's slightly strange...I mean liking him after knowing him for like...what a day? But....I dunno it feels right. Damn I feel stupid. Just like Snitch said I had been acting when we talked earlier.  
Speaking of which, I decided to pull Snitch aside after me and Spot got back from lunch. I had contemplated what Spot had suggested beforehand. But I knew that no matter how much Snitch had liked me in the past that he had gotten over it. So I talked to him at his locker and directly told him to lay off of Spot.  
He agreed that he would but I think I only pissed him off even more than he had been. I figured not worrying would be the best option, it was my answer to a lot of things.  
But my mind had been so occupied by Spot that day that I offered him a ride home, trying to be able to get into the routine of letting me take him places. I was surprised when he turned it down, saying that he "just wanted to go for a walk." I couldn't understand why though. But it was just like him to surprise me. Not that I really know what's like him. That would be Racetrack's area of expertise. Grrrrrr. I'm kidding! I swear.  
Anyways I decided to just hurry up and get home so I could actually spend some time with Claire. Seeing as I hadn't had the chance to yesterday.  
So hopping into my car I started the engine and began to pull out of the school parking lot. Leaning forward I turned on the radio and smirked when "Hello Young Lovers." Sung by Frank Sinatra came on.  
Spot must have changed my station this morning and I hadn't even noticed. It turned out that he liked a bunch of older singers. He told me that he loved Frank Sinatra, Van Morrison, Dean Martin and said that he adored Tony Bennett. I was surprised...sort of. I decided to leave the station there.  
Just as I finished listening to 'Danke Shoen' by a woman I never heard of I pulled onto my street.  
It was as if time had slowed. I turned the corner to pull into my street and was hit full force by the sounds of sirens and my eyes were assaulted by the spinning lights of police cars.  
Frantically I parked onto the side of my road and threw open my car door. Jumping up I ran through the crush of policemen and made my way to my apartment.  
"Oh please, please God don't let it be there." I mumbled desperately struggling as an officer caught me in my stomach to hold me back.  
They were in my apartment. "What happened?" I demanded. The cop regarded me coolly, almost too calm. "Do you live here?" he asked me and I would've realized that his uniform didn't quite match the other's policemen if my eyes hadn't been focused on a spot of blood in the kitchen where paramedics were cluttered around Claire's barely moving body.  
"Claire!" I shouted and broke free of the officer's grip. Shoving some poor paramedic out of the way I dropped to my knees and clutched my sister's hand.  
Her eyes looked at me and a smile, barely visible, escaped onto her lips. "Jacob," she whispered softly and it looked as if speaking hurt her. There was a gash on her left temple and a wound in her side.  
"I'm so glad you're okay." I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Kissing her hand I turned to a doctor and asked him how she would be.  
"She'll be fine once we get her to a hospital." He told me as he helped lift her onto a stretcher and I sat there trying to figure out how this had happened. While I had no proof that this was somehow connected to mine and Spot's witnesses of that murder, I would bet that it was the most likely reason.  
BANG! I swear I jumped like three fucking feet in the air. Turning my head I watched in horror as the 'policemen' who had previously barred me from entering my home started firing off rounds from a pistol.  
In nearly three seconds every real officer was dead. While going down a medic pushed me behind the kitchen countered.  
Holy shit I couldn't breathe.  
A man quickly pointed a gun at the medics. He jerked his hand to the stretcher Claire was on. "Get her into the ambulance outside now!" he ordered and I had a feeling it was no normal ambulance.  
"The Hell you will!" I screamed and tackled the man with a gun. A shot grazed past my shoulder tearing slightly into my skin and causing enough pain for me to scream.  
Suddenly there was a foot on my back and I knew that Claire was gone as ambulance sirens took off into the distance.  
"Are you the kid that lives here?" asked the man with his foot on back. I decided to play it safe.  
"You mean Jacob?" I asked actually sounding confused. At this the man gave a cruel bark of laughter.  
"Yeah Jacob." He hissed stepping harder onto me by shifting his weight forward. I shook my head, "No," I said to him, "I'm just his friend."  
"Humph. Well give him this." The man declared throwing an envelope at the back of my head. With a couple more words he ordered the other man to leave the room. When he left he removed his foot off of me.  
I breathed heavily as he kneeled down next to me. Looking around he reached into his vest compartment and I held my breath once more.  
"He'll need this." He said setting a magnum next to me and helping me to my feet. "I'll watch over his sister, alright?" he asked and I nodded dumbfounded. Was he really part of this organization?  
"Thanks," I whispered as he took off out the door soon followed by screeching tires. Springing into action, I grabbed a bag and began to shove clothes, my cell, the gun and anything else it seemed I could reach. They would be back. I had a feeling and I only prayed that whoever that man was wouldn't get caught for helping me.  
Snatching my keys I rushed out the door locking it simply in the case that someone might actually try to break in again.  
I was sprinting to my car and had some difficulty actually getting into the car in all my frantic and erratic movements. Phhh......I just needed to breathe.  
So taking my own advice I inhaled deeply and slowed down a little. I mean...I wasn't even sure where I was going to go. Questions and thoughts were flying around in my brain and no amount of calming down was gonna make them stop.  
Finally I put the key into the ignition and buckled my seatbelt not knowing what to do or really where to go. But fortunately the ringing of my cell phone postponed my decision.  
Practically lunging at the sports bag I took hold of my phone and paused, "Hello?" I asked and hoping that whoever it was didn't notice my heaving breathing. The voice that greeted me was like music to my ears.  
"Skittery?" It was Spot! Thank you God! "Spot? Is that you? Jesus Spot they were at my fucking house!" I told him not having thought that a similar incident might have happened to him.  
"I know!" he whispered and I wondered where he was at, "Go to the school." He told me, Wait...something must have happened. Why was I so fucking stupid?  
"The school?" I asked making sure I hadn't heard him wrong. "Yeah," he said and I could hear his voice get louder. It dropped again as he said, "We have to get that fucking box Skittery. I think I know what it is that's in it."  
I sighed. I wasn't too thrilled about knowing what was in that thing but we'd have to find out sooner or later what the big fuss is you know.  
"Fine," I said at last, "be careful. I'll see you soon, okay?"  
"Yeah you too. Bye." "Bye." I said hanging up my phone and started the car. This time with a destination in mind.  
  
Shoving on the doors of the surprisingly unlocked double doors that led to the west half of the English section of my school I went over to where I knew Spot's locker was and leaned against the roll of lockers. He wasn't here yet so I peeked around the roll of lockers.  
Eyes widening I saw Spot standing there talking to Denton! What was Denton doing here? He only taught one class. Was he suspicious about, now that I saw him, Spot's torn clothing?  
However I breathed a sigh of relief when Spot smiled, nodded and waved to Denton, who took off slowly down the hall without turning back. He walked in the direction of his lockers and broke into a grin when he saw me waiting for him.  
Stepping forward I slipped my hands around his waist and hugged him. "Thank God you're okay." He murmured into my shoulder and pulled away, taking the warmth that had come with him.  
He nodded his head toward the locker and I held a bag up to him. He turned to his locker and did the combination and smiled when he saw that the box was still there. He seemed to have feared that it might have been stolen. Now that would've been a problem to add to our list.  
Taking it into his hands he dropped it into the bag I had into my hands. Its weight reminded me of the gravity of the situation and I realized that though a lot had taken place it was as if I were leafing through a book and not actually reading the fucking words.  
We stood silent for a moment. Both of us looked anywhere but at the bag in my hands. I nodded my head to the direction of the door I had come in. "My car?" I asked him with a smile. He smirked and nodded  
"So did you like the music change that I left for you?" he asked me slyly and I pretended to glare. I shrugged at him as I opened the car door for him and he thanked me.  
"Actually I left it there. I heard Old Blue Eyes." I told him and he smiled at the mention of Frank Sinatra. He jerked his head up and smiled even wider.  
"Glad you liked him! Now we can leave it there!" He declared and I groaned. It wasn't that good. Phhhhh......fine.  
I put my hand on the wheel and looked at him somewhat tenser than I had felt earlier. "Any destination requests for the night?" I asked him. Which it was, night that is.  
He nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah somewhere kind of deserted, and quiet." He said and I stared at him. Was he suggesting something?  
He caught me looking at him. "You know," he stated, "So we can see what's in the box." I shook my head up and down.  
"Right," I told him. What could I possibly have been thinking? I did wonder where to go however. I pondered this for a moment. Hmm where would Snitch go if he wanted to go smoke or something? Which I do not do by the way.  
"How about the old agriculture center?" I asked knowing that as we lived in Manhattan it wasn't entirely the student body's favorite class. So it was therefore never really occupied during after school hours.  
He nodded, "Yeah that's fine," he said and I began to drive to the other side of our rather large school. He flipped the radio on and smiled when a mans voice came on.  
  
The loveliness of Paris seems somehow sadly gay.... the glory that was Rome is of another day....I've been terribly alone and forgotten in Manhattan...I'm going home.... to my city by the bay.....I left my heart in San Francisco.... High on a hill...it calls to me.....To be where little cable cars.....climb halfway to the stars....The morning fog may chill the air...I don't care...my love waits there...in San Francisco....above the blue and windy sea...when I come home to you...San Francisco...your golden sun will shine for me.  
  
The whole thing was kind of funny. You know about the Manhattan part. The voice sounded terribly familiar but I couldn't place it.  
"Let me guess Jack loves that song?" I asked parking the car next to a rundown brick structure that I suppose were stables.  
Spot laughed, he had told me that it was always Jack's fantasy to go somewhere incredibly far away from Manhattan though he wasn't quite sure why.  
"So do you want to open it?" he asked me and I looked at him strangely. "No. Not really." I told him rather bluntly only to realize that I was kind of being and asshole. I mean I dragged him into this...and it seemed like he was picking up all of my slack. I sighed nervously.  
"Yeah," I said slowly, "I'll do it. If we figure out how to open it." I motioned to all the knobs on the damn thing as he took it out. He looked up at me.  
"I've been trying to figure out all of the knobs and stuff and I think I know what some of them mean." He told me in a rather distracted tone. Like when you read a paper you wrote only to realize that you don't exactly like it all that much.  
He let his fingers slid idly over the central knob and then pointed to what looked like...a thermometer?  
"I think this controls the temperature of the inside. So trying to open it that way might just be a disaster...ummm." He looked around to the back of the box. Pulling at the box with his fingernail I was shocked to see a small square fall open.  
"Aha!" he exclaimed and twisted it around to reveal a lock for a key to me. "These things," he tossed a hand at all the other controls, "are just here to fool you I think. When it comes down to it they decided to the old fashion way." He pulled out a key that was large and silver.  
He handed it to me, "Do the honors?" he asked smirking. I nodded and took the key.  
"But first," I said, "What do you think is in it?" I asked him and he smiled adorably at me. Wait...did I just say that? Why do I bother?  
"I think it might be some sort of medical or historical thing. Maybe like a cure for cancer or something...who knows? Your guess is probably as good as mine."  
I shook my head, "Probably not." I told him wondering what on earth was so important that they had nearly killed my sister to get it. More violence maybe?  
"Maybe it's some bomb thing or something." I said and he laughed. He closed my fingers around the key in my hand.  
"Find out." He urged gently. I nodded and put the key into the lock and twisted it around. It fit perfectly. Where had Spot gotten it from anyway? Why was I stalling?  
"One more thing." I said to him. He looked at me curiously. He raised an eyebrow at me.  
"What's that?" he asked. I swallowed nervously.  
"This," I whispered before leaning forward and catching his lips in a soft and small kiss. I pulled away and looked at him. He was smiling! Yay!  
"Just in case it is a bomb." I told him with a smile. He rolled his eyes, "Sure," he joked and I smiled before pulling open the boxes little latch door.  
A burst of white air shot out of the box quickly and then died down a little. I looked at the contents. It only took me a moment to realize what the round, yellow sphere was.  
"Holy Shit!" Spot and I spoke at the same time. I looked at him slowly. I gestured to the object. "Aren't they extinct?" I asked in all seriousness.  
His face looked like a mixture between shocked and grim. "I'm guessing they won't be for too long."  
  
DigitalAngel4U: Sorry I haven't just come out and said it. Anyone know what it is by now? Plus I'm sorry it's been such a while since my last update I was kind of busy not to mention my internet just stopped working. Well sorry if that was sloppy and I'll get around to Skittery's tattoo soon, okay? Hope you're still interested and let me know what I can do to improve it! I'd love to know what you think! 


	5. It Had To Be You

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies or any of the characters associated with the movie I only own some certain minor and more secondary characters. The content of this story is not meant to offend anyone and is written purely for your enjoyment. So please....enjoy it!  
  
Spot's POV  
  
I stared at the open box in awe. Skittery's voice echoed in my head, "Aren't they extinct?" he asked sounding as dumbfounded as I felt. I licked my lips, which were still warm from the kiss that Skittery had sprung on me previously. Not that I minded of course...I was just kind of confused.  
"I'm guessing they won't be for too long." I told him seriously. Could this really be what my father had been trying to accomplish? To bring back a highly unstable and possibly dangerous, if successful, replication of a dinosaur?  
I had seen fossils of old eggs and this was definitely similar. And what else would the fuss be about? The technology to accurately acquire the DNA must have been somewhat advanced. Not to mention this could be groundbreaking if it was successful....I mean there is always the chance that it might not survive.  
"Does this explain anything really?" Skittery asked. Though I wasn't quite sure if it was more to me or more to himself. I nodded enthusiastically.  
"This helps a lot more than you would think!" I told him. Digging my hand into my pocket I fished out a small piece of paper. I looked at the scrawled numbers. I briefly thought back to my encounter with Denton earlier in the hallway.  
  
"Spot! What are you doing here?" Denton had asked upon seeing me at school when it was most definitely over. I thought quickly of a reply.  
"What are you?" I questioned back, "I thought you only taught one class?" He nodded.  
"That's true, but I wanted to come here and get another copy of the newspaper where you found that article." He told me.  
"Why?" I asked slightly disturbed that we had the same thing in our minds. Maybe he knew what was going on.  
"Well I do some journalism jobs for random magazines and newspapers and a local paper asked me to look into some of what had been taking place at the Jenkins Lab. So I thought I might get some more information about what they already knew."  
He paused and looked at my state of dress, from the scratches on my cheeks to my torn jacket.  
"Spot, I don't know what's going on with you right now...but I do know from your files that your father works at Jenkins laboratory. Is that why you wanted the article?" He asked and I suddenly felt nervous.  
"Sort of." I half confessed and half fabricated to one of the few teachers that I actually respected. He looked at me before getting a pen and ripping a small slip of paper from his notebook.  
He began to write something on the sheet. "Spot," he said in mid scribble, "I know something's going on. If you don't want to tell me that's fine, but remember when I said come to me if you need anything?" he asked.  
I nodded dumbly as he handed me the paper. "That offer still stands." He said and I smiled as I turned my head and saw Skittery standing nervously behind a row of lockers.  
"Thanks Denton." I told him grateful as I scanned the address and phone number. He nodded and waved before walking down the hall.  
  
I made a grab for my cell phone not bothering to notice the weird look Skittery was tossing my way. I punched in the number to Denton's cell and eyed the dark agriculture center suspiciously.  
It rang at least three times before I started to get a little ancy. Finally it picked up causing me to let out a relieved breath.  
"Hullo?" asked Denton's voice over the phone. Good it wasn't a machine.  
"Denton?" I asked quickly causing Skittery to perk up. "Denton?" he asked looking at me as if I had just gone mad, "Spot why the fuck are you calling our teacher?"  
I waved him off for the moment however and diverted my attention back to Denton. "Spot?" he asked over the phone, "Are you okay? Is everything alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine," I paused wondering how to say my words. My eyes strayed back to the egg and everything came back to me again. My mother was gone somewhere....she could be dead.  
"We have something that belongs to the Jenkins Lab. We really could use some help here." I told him and was prepared to continue rambling.  
"Spot you don't have to explain. If you're in some sort of trouble just come over to my house and I'll see how I can help." He told me sincerely through the electronic device.  
I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face. This was, for some reason, the only person that I felt would keep our little secret and understand, and I was not going to pass up the opportunity to retrieve some sort of help. No matter how damn suspicious Skittery seemed at the moment. All I could think about was my mother...and was she okay?  
"Thank you so much Denton, I still have the address." I told him gratefully. I shoved the paper into Skittery's hands.  
"Drive!" I ordered impatiently and Skittery pouted. I rolled my eyes at him, "What?" I asked at his sly look.  
"Nothing you're just cute when you get all bossy." He told me and I laughed. Pointing at the address again I waved him off.  
"Just drive," I said once more as he cranked the car to life. And that's exactly what we did.  
The drive started out in silence and I had a feeling that we were both thinking about the kiss yet trying to be justifiably worried about our families. It wasn't like my first little kiss or anything. It was just my first with a guy.  
And looking at Skittery I realized that this was the first time I had ever really liked anyone so much and none so little about them. The timing of this incident was terrible and I wanted so much to think about my mother and whether or not she was safe more, and yet, on the other hand....I wanted nothing more than to not worry, to take things as they came, one at a time and simply thank Skittery for being so wonderful. But he beat me to it.  
"Hey Spot," he started off nervously and I looked at him. And though his eyes were glued to the road I could see him slightly staring at the reflection of me off of his windshield that was darkened by the night. A shade of light from a street lamp passed slowly over his face and he smiled.  
"Thank you," he told me plainly and I looked at him startled. I let out a small laugh, but it wasn't at him, but more directed at the irony that I wanted to say the same thing.  
"For sticking by me in this," he said still smiling, "I know...that you didn't have to...and I know a million people that would've ditched me if I put them through all the trouble I've put you through."  
I snorted at his statement, "You must keep some company." I told him in a mockingly wistful tone. This drawled a laugh and he took a turn on the road and looked mildly distracted before he spoke.  
"Honestly though Spot....you're probably one of the better people that I've known in my like and I haven't known you that long. So....just...um thank you for being so wonderful."  
I sat back into the leaned backwards chair and tilted my head back onto the headrest. When I looked at the space right next to his mirror I saw a picture of what I supposed was his family.  
"I'm honored." I told him and studied the girl in the picture. She was tall, pretty and thin with long dark brown hair that was the same color as Skittery's. Too young to be his mother, so it had to be his sister. There was no other woman in the photograph however...only a tall slightly tired looking man with a graying black head of hair. There were bags under his eyes.  
"So what does you Dad do?" I asked him curiously and he looked slightly startled at the random timing of my question but he answered anyways. Leaning forward I turned the radio up a little at the slight stream of music made the car and the night seem that less threatening.  
Skittery laughed before answering when 'Jeepers Creepers' by Count Baise and Tony Bennett cam on. He smiled, looked down and then back at me and I was happy to see him more amused then preoccupied. He had told me about his sister and I thought it would be good for both of us to take our mind off of the safety of them.  
I know that sounds terribly insensitive but I feel that deciding what to do with this egg is the key to getting more information, which is important in their 'rescue' or however we are going to help them.  
"Honestly?" Skittery asked with a laugh and I smiled and nodded encouraging him to continue, I wanted to learn more about his family. I mean, he had already met mine....though that was kind of strange. Which reminds me...what about that tattoo he had?  
"He works in a morgue a ways away from here." He admitted sheepishly. I tilted my head to study his expression.  
"You seemed embarrassed," I pointed out to him and he shrugged slightly as we stopped at a red light.  
"It's just not your average job for a dad I guess," he told me this time taking the time to look at me with a shy grin. Which was strange...he usually wasn't ever shy or embarrassed about most things. That I actually knew about him and I figured it was only when discussing his family.  
I laughed as I changed the station and allowed Tina Turner to ask us what the Hell love had to with anything. "Yeah...real weird Skittery. My dad, I just recently discovered, you might know, works on bringing potentially dangerous animals back into existence using not so primitive methods and technology that I assume some company is trying to retrieve by blind force." I told him fluidly and though I meant it to be a joke I think Skittery took it as a way of me blaming myself.  
Which in a way it was...this, to an extent was my father's fault therefore making me feel slightly guilty, though I don't think that I really pushed him to it.  
Skittery turned in his seat looking seriously at me through half lidded eyelids. "Spot...none of this was your fault. Not even remotely. I...really don't want you to get upset over this," he paused leaning forward slightly his face only inches from my own.  
"It makes me happy to see you happy." He whispered as he leaned forward and let his lips ease onto mine slowly. I noted amused, that halfway through sliding his tongue into my mouth his hand hit the radio and changed it to 'It Had to Be You,' by Tony Bennett, which caused me to sigh into his kiss. God I loved this song.  
Let's just say that it was a fairly long red light. Long enough to allow me to slip my arms around his neck and long enough for a loud blast that sounded like a trumpet to come from directly next to us. Skittery grumbled irritably as he pulled away from me with a smile.....damn I really did like him.  
I glared at the direction of the car horn. My jaw dropped as I saw a black Dodge truck pull up next to us. Inside it were Jack, David, Snitch, I noticed grumpily and Racetrack....wait Racetrack?  
"Why the fuck aren't you at home watching my sister?" I demanded of him as they rolled the window down. He chuckled nervously....dear God let her be okay. But I was sure she was fine, I trusted Racetrack's family with her and it was hard to be nervous with Skittery's arms wrapped around my waist.  
"My parents told me to leave so they could talk to her because she was so scared....so yeah they kind of kicked me out." Racetrack said thinking that I must have dumped Lexis with him so I could be with Skittery.  
"Gee I wonder why?" Skittery snapped bitterly, obviously still sore about the coffee incident. I elbowed him in the ribs.  
"Having fun Spotty?" Jack asked with a smile and I glared at my best friend playfully.  
"We actually have a destination." I told him beginning to roll up the window. Snitch smirked.  
"Yeah so do we." He told us before telling Jack to "Roll up the damn window".  
Surprisingly enough it was the same place.  
  
Skittery's POV  
  
When the door to Denton's large Penthouse like home swung open, the look on his face at seeing six of his students standing at his front door was not one of surprise. He simply opened the door wide and motioned for all of us to come in.  
To say the place was big would be like saying that Alaska was a little chilly. The place was huge and it made me wonder...just how much shit does Denton write?  
Spot entered and stuck to my side, which was comforting. I know that we don't really want to say anything about what was going on...so we felt a little more safety with each other I suppose since the others know nothing about it. The egg I mean. Yeah...not like they didn't obviously see what was going on in the car.  
"You guys have a seat." Denton said, "I know why all of you are here and Spot," he directed to the blond clutching my arm like a life saver. Spot looked over at him.  
"I think may be you should let them in on what you're probably here to tell me about. They could probably help. I assume he already knows?" he asked nodding at me.  
I was fully prepared, though I'm not sure why, to give him a smartass remark but was silenced when Spot dug his surprisingly sharp fingernails into my left hand.  
"Yes," he began quietly to Denton who was motioning for all of us to sit on a large brown couch in front of a slightly cackling fireplace. "We both kind of found the thing...together."  
Denton nodded, "Don't worry about keeping your voices down, my wife is visiting her mother in the hospital for today and tomorrow so you really aren't disturbing anyone." He told us.  
"Oh thank GOD!" Jack stated from his seat on the couch....he had been the only one to sit this far. "I was staring to gag on the silence...for God's sake what is wrong with you people?" he asked slightly miffed by mine, Spot's and Denton's mysterious, I presume behavior.  
I shrugged and tried to avoid the look that Snitch was sending my way. Apparently he felt that whatever Denton was talking about couldn't be too important to not tell him about but share with Spot. And for once, with Spot at my side, I didn't feel too bad about excluding Snitch, which surprised me.  
David finally broke the uncomfortable silence that had just been Jack's topic of blabbering moments before, "So what exactly is going on?" he asked empathizing his words with curiosity and concern even though he hardly knew us...but then again...I should know that time doesn't really judge how well you knew a person.  
Ah well we didn't have to answer questions unless one of them saw the box. David continued, "I saw this thing in the back of your car Skittery," he said. Damnit! He didn't stop there, "and I don't mean to be terribly intruding...but maybe Denton's right, maybe we can help." He stated.  
Spot shook his head like a mother that was keeping a secret from her children, and sat down on the couch, pulling me down with him and causing me to fall onto his lap. He laughed and didn't bother to make me move and I let my legs hang over the arm rest of the couch's end. I arched my back which was on Spot's thighs and looked up at Denton who was smiling.  
Spot sighed as the other's sat down in front of him. "First off," he began, "Where are the others?" he asked referring to are missing Newspaper class. He looked at them expectantly.  
"Spec and Dutchy dragged Blink and Mush on this...double date thing." Racetrack spoke for the others and I smirked.  
"I knew it!" I conceded while looking up at Spot. He rolled his eyes and pinched my nose. Ouch! The Hell? That's an interesting torture method....I'll have to try it on someone.  
Spot suddenly looked as if someone had just slapped him on the head and he shoved me off of him which caused Racetrack to laugh. I glared and gave him the finger.  
"Boys." Denton warned though smiling. Spot stood up and helped me up quickly looking embarrassed.  
"I'm sooo sorry," He exclaimed brushing off my shirt and I smirked at him, "I just remembered..." he trailed off before leaning forward and standing on his tip toes hands pressed to my chest much like the night we found the trouble that now resided in Spot's duffle bag and on the hardwood floors of Denton's home.  
He put his lips to my ear and whispered, "I just though that you might want to contact your father and tell him about you sister...maybe recommend that he not go home or something, like stay at a hotel until further notice. So he doesn't freak out when you aren't there. You know?" he told me worriedly and I just stared at him wondering how he could worry about my family when I knew for a fact that he was scared sick for his mother, father and even his sister.  
"Thank you!" I told him with a smile and I wasn't quite sure why I was so happy. Maybe it was because I was touching one of the most considerate people in the world? Or perhaps it was because Spot was giving me the perfect reason to call my father and let him know that I care about him enough to let him know what's going on? Or both?  
I picked him up and spun him around. "Great idea!" I told him enthusiastically. I glanced at a rather amused looking Denton.  
"There's a phone in the kitchen which is down the hall to the left." He told me and I figured that Spot wasn't very good at the whispering concept.  
"Thanks!" I told him before rushing to the kitchen. I topped at the secluded area of tile and counters. I spotted the phone on a receiver next to the fridge and made my way over to it. I could here Spot telling the other's what had been going on lately and even though they knew now it was still something only Spot and I who shared the experience.  
I picked up the phone and listened to the dial tone flood my ears. I punched in the memorized number of my father's work place and waited while it rang.  
Looking at Denton's fridge I saw little pictures here and there of two happy teenagers at their prom, a wedding picture, and pictures from a vacation. Aww...Denton married his high school sweet heart. I suppose every young relationship does have a chance then.  
Suddenly the line stopped ringing and a voice said, "Hello this is Downtown Morgue how can I help you?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the original name but apparently Spot had finished telling the story and was now getting harassed by Snitch...so I decided to not waste my time.  
"Uh yeah," I began. "May speak to Mr. ....." but I was surprisingly cut off. A click was heard and my father's tired voice leaked through.  
"Jacob...is that you?" he asked urgently.  
"Yeah Dad it's me...listen I don't know if you got a call or anything," I trailed off as he interrupted once more. We both had a tendency to do that.  
"I heard that the house got broken into today and that Claire was at the hospital. The authorities said you were no one to be found. And I just called the hospital that Claire should be at and she isn't there Jake! Where are you...are you okay?" he asked and informed me in a genuinely panicked tone.  
"Yeah Dad, I'm fine me and....I'm with friends. Listen something is going on that I can't really tell you about," I began slowly but I knew my father was no child. Not to mention that he trusted me with certain things and if I told him I couldn't tell him something, he would believe me. "But I need you to trust me...don't go back to the house until I call again...okay?"  
"Sure Jacob....anything...I trust you...I just wish you could tell me what was going on and why my family was missing." His tone spoke volumes to me and my heart broke. Claire and I were all he had anymore, especially after my mom had died.  
And Claire had been gone away at college for so long....and I? I....had been too selfish to spend any time with him. Too busy to not come home until 1:30 in the fucking morning and too damn lazy to try to fix the relationship that was my family. Wow I really missed them.  
"Dad, Claire should be okay...I kind of know where she is." I said and totally shocked myself. Wow that would keep him from worrying. I mean really put him at ease. Phht who am I kidding?  
"Look Jacob...I have to go I'm working late tonight." He told me, "Whatever is going on...please be careful."  
"Okay Dad...I promise." I startled myself with that one, though I'm not sure why, "and um...dad....I love you...please be careful."  
I knew he was shocked because he didn't say anything for awhile. It must have been a long time since we'd said that to one another. Or me to him at least. After what seemed like forever he spoke.  
"I love you too son....goodbye." he told me.  
"See you soon...." I whispered and then hung up. I may not have had the coolest most energetic dad in the world, like Spot's for example (and man is he strange) but he cared about me and that was what really mattered.  
  
It was at least nine o'clock by the time I had hung up the phone and snuck into the living room to rejoin the little conversation that was taking place. They were talking about the first 'course of action' we should take into getting the egg off our hands. And by 'our' hands I mean mine and Spot's seeing as there were a bunch of assholes threatening us through letters...or at least me anyways.  
While they decided it would be best to go to the Jenkins Lab first to see if it would be possible to locate Spot's father, whom could not actually get in touch with. My biggest problem however, was that Racetrack had taken my seating area next to Spot. So I just glared at sat down on the other side of him.  
Now don't get me wrong, Racetrack is an okay guy and all it's just that he likes Spot....and I like Spot....and the bastard poured SCORCHING coffee on me. And that, for some reason, rubbed me the wrong way.  
So I subjected to glaring triumphantly (which I didn't know could be done until now) at him as Spot leaned back self consciously onto my shoulder. All the while with Denton telling us that he would do some research on Pulitzer, why he wanted the egg, and how we were to deal with him, seeing as he was obviously the most hostile of the THREE groups after this thing.  
After what seemed like hours, or more accurately....after hours Denton asked what David, Jack, Snitch and Racetrack's parents thought they were doing at this late.  
It was David who had sheepishly answered that he, Snitch and Racetrack had said they were at Jack's house who had said he was at Spot's house. And we all know what was wrong with staying at mine and Spot's homes.  
"Okay," Denton stated as he slowly stood up, "All of you just stay here for the night. We have two guest bedrooms and this couch folds out. So two to a sleeping area okay?" he asked and we all nodded tiredly. It was at least twelve thirty and we were really tired.  
"Sadly I have a feeling you all were planning this and have something to change into?" he assumed and was greeted with more tired nods as everyone got up to go change.  
"And I'm getting you all out of school for tomorrow okay?" he asked and received a single clap of joy as everyone changed.  
By now everyone was sitting on the folded out couch waiting for sleeping arrangements like we were at freaking summer camp...but secretly...we all thought it was kind of cool.  
And when I say all of us were there I mean everyone except Spot who was taking hours to brush his precious teeth. He is so strange sometimes but I can't help loving that.  
"Well here's who isn't sleeping together," Denton began and went so far as to list the reasons, "Jack and David because I don't trust Jack, Spot and Skittery, because I'm not stupid," the first statement got a blush from Jack and a laugh from David and the second one brought up murmurs on Denton's intelligence in which he told us all to shut up before continuing.  
"Race and Spot because I sense tension and Race and Skittery because I don't want you two beating the shit out of each other, okay?" he asked and we all laughed nervously and nodded.  
It wound up being me and Jack in one guestroom, Snitch and Racetrack in the other and Spot and David on the couch. This was fine with me because David seemed to like Jack anyways.  
I walked groggily into the cozy, well furnished room and let my stuff fall down to the floor as I plopped down onto the bed. I didn't wait for Jack to show up and I cut off the lights and turned on the radio clock that was sitting on the bed stand next to my side of the bed.  
I was amused to find that Denton seemed to have the same taste as Spot when it came to music and sighed as Tony Bennett's casually phenomenal voice once again sang the song 'It had to be you'. Yet this time I actually listened to the words.  
  
Seems like dreams...like I've always had...could be should be making me glad...so why am I blue?...it's up to you to explain...I'm thinking maybe baby I'll go away...someday someway maybe you'll come and say...it's you that I need and you'll be pleading in vain....It... had... to be you...it had to be you...  
  
His voice faded a little as the door creaked open silently. I figured it was my missing roommate and settled for not bothering to look. But I was surprised to see a pair of familiar blue eyes look directly into mine and I jumped a little.  
"Spot?" I asked somewhat perplexed and unsure in all of the dark. He nodded and I smiled though I didn't know what he thought he was doing here. But I couldn't stay too upset about his spooking me when I saw him.  
He was decked out in his sleepwear which consisted of low slung black flannel pants and a too big navy blue hoodie. And was he wearing black slippers?  
"You are too cute sometimes," I told him with a smirk. He smiled at me and blew away any darkness there may have been in the room.  
"And you don't so cute enough." He told me with a laugh then sighed, "I love this song." He admitted dreamily and I rolled my eyes before snatching him around the stomach and pulling him down next to me before turning my attention back to the song. Which was hard with Spot just fitting perfectly next to my body and amazing me because I didn't know that just laying with anyone could feel so right or could own a hand that fit so perfectly with my own.  
  
Just thinking of you...some others I've seen...might never be mean...might never be cross or try to be boss...but they wouldn't do...nobody else...nobody else gave me a thrill...with all your faults I love you still...it had to be you...wonderful you....it had to be youuuuu.......... I love that song....  
  
The song ended with him saying that which was very graceful and I started to see why Spot adored the aged singer. I looked down and saw that Spot was falling asleep. He had a stray bang of blond hair hanging over his forehead. I reached down and brushed it away not really caring that we might get in trouble for not listen to Denton...but I honestly didn't care.  
Leaning down I placed a small kiss on his pouting lips and he smiled sleepily. "Had to be you, Spot." I told him knowing that I wouldn't have found a better person to get into this situation with.  
He laughed, "I know," he said, "It had to be you too Skittery." He told me before falling asleep. And even though I probably shouldn't have seeing as it was so soon, I smiled, wrapped my arms around Spot's waist and fell asleep, chin on his shoulder.  
And hearing his breathing I knew that I was happy sharing something this intimate with someone like Spot. We would figure all this shit out. I had faith in us.  
  
And that was all that really mattered..........................  
  
DigitalAngel4U: Wow if you haven't noticed I really LOVE Tony Bennett. Not to mention that I didn't mean for Spot and Skittery's thing to move so quickly...it's just that I found them to be an irresistibly cute couple and for some reason got the idea while reading Big Brother Newsies Style! I wish I could remember who wrote it but I can't!  
Anyway I hope it was well liked and whatnot I'll try to get more events done next time but I wanted to bring in the other boys along with Denton first! So please tell me what you think! Good or bad! I'll try to update soon! 


	6. May Good Things Come

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Newsies. The content of this story is not meant to offend anyone and was written purely for your enjoyment...so please enjoy it!

**David's POV**

When I rolled over at...oh what time was it? Somewhere around 6:00 I suppose, seeing as that was when I got up every day (what can I say? I'm a creature of habit.) I didn't expect to find Jack snoozing next to me on the couch. Isn't that some sort of breaking of Denton's rule? ...Not that I really care....oh God, he snores?! Forget going back to sleep now....not that I would have anyways.

Sitting up slightly I looked over at Jack. He seemed much less agitating in his sleep than in his waking ours, and I felt slightly guilty for the way I had been treating him. The only reason that I had been giving him the cold shoulder, other than his acting like an egomaniacal pig, was the fact that my twin sister Sarah, also a new at Jefferson, was practically in love with him. And the worst part was the fact that he knew that and he totally played on it! I knew he was bisexual and trust me, I'm not jealous....it's just that I really love my sister and he totally leads her on while he keeps agitating me to date him. It kind of gets on my nerves that he disregards my sister's feelings so much.

Not to mention that my entire family loves him to pieces. I know this because Sarah decided to invite him over for dinner yesterday. My little brother Les was practically thrown into his first bout of idol worship due to the fact that Jack played with him and my parents thought his manners were just absolutely charming....Grrrrrr.... I just can't place what irks me so much about him.

But still if he hadn't been over than he never would have told me that Denton needed us to go over to his house for the rest of the day. Something about helping out Spot.......which was enough to convince me to go. Spot was a nice kid and Jack practically begged me. Which made sense seeing as he wanted to check up on his best friend. So....I went with him and here we are.

I'm still contemplating if it was a good idea or not. Skittery and Spot our going to be hip deep in trouble if whoever wants this egg thing finds them, and they are going to need somebody's help.....so I guess it was the right thing to do. Looking down at Jack I think that maybe he's a little bit more caring than I give him credit for.

I hadn't realized I was staring at him until he cracked open an eyelid to peer at me through his soft brown orbs. He grinned a cocky grin at me, "Mornin' David," he said in that terribly butchered English of his, "Wasn't last night great?" he joked not bothering to hide the innuendo. And I didn't so much answer him as smack him in then head with my pillow before getting up to go and find wherever Denton kept his coffee.

"Idiot," I mumbled as I heard him groan and stumble out of his sleepy state to follow me.

**Jack's POV**

So maybe cracking a joke this early wasn't such a good idea. I watched as David walked away in a huff towards Denton's kitchen. It's just.....he's cute when he gets all mad! Which....he seems to be a lot when he's round me. Maybe that's why I'm so attracted to him.

I don't know what he's so mad about I can't help it that his bimbo sister likes me or whatever keeps pissing him off. And his family....well they were just naturally charmed by me, what can I say?

Whatever his problem was I decided to follow him, you know just to make sure he didn't stab himself with a butcher knife or something. Wait. Can you stab yourself with those? Hmm. Anyways....

I feel kind of bad though that I keep upsetting him so much. He seemed to loosen up yesterday.... And not only that, but I feel like I shouldn't be focusing on David as much as I should be worried about Spot and Skittery's problem. But I dunno....there's just something about him.

Falling off the couch I pulled on a pair of Levi's (stereotypical for a cowboy I know, sorry) over my boxers and followed him down the hall.

"Hey David, I'm sorry-" I started to say as I rounded the corner to Denton's kitchen only to be cut off by a pop followed by a yelp from David. Peering in I saw David's mouth hanging open as he held a thing of flour away from him. I didn't mean to laugh, but there was flour all over his clothes and face and God was it funny.

"Ha ha, oh my god, whew, you look," I didn't even get to finish my sentence I was laughing so hard. He just glared at me the same way my mother does when I laugh at her attempts in the kitchen.

"Oh shut up." He says as he sets the bag down next a plastic bowl on the kitchen's counter. Wiping at the flour on his clothes he only seemed to smear it further before giving up and grabbing a rag. "A little help?" he asked me as he nodded to the mess on the floor.

"Oh sure!" I stuttered quickly, grabbing a couple of hand towels and kneeling down to help him. "What exactly were you doing anyways?" I asked him as I surveyed the kitchen.

He didn't look at me but simply kept scrubbing at the floor. "I was trying to make breakfast for everyone but that obviously didn't work out the way I had planned." He said glaring at the flour bag.

"That why you were up so early?" I asked and he shrugged, stopping for a moment to answer.

"Well, me and my sister always wake up early because my Dad has to work morning shifts and we never get to say good bye to him. So we just got into the habit of making breakfast really early. It saves our Mom the trouble and we get to see him before he leaves. Besides, I doubt that Denton can cook." He explained.

"What makes you say that?" I asked glad that he no longer seemed upset yet cringing at the name of his sister. It wasn't that I hated her or nothing it just seemed like she tried to be the way she was, Y'know? She _tried_ to be attractive, she _tried_ to be smart, she _tried_ to be kind and caring and considerate, it just didn't seem to come naturally to her like it did to David. And I like to meet people, not be set up with them, like my Aunt Medda, my English teacher at Jefferson, had tried to set me up with Sarah.

I snapped outta my thoughts as David laughed, a sound pleasant to my ears. "Well for one thing he has a bunch of microwavable noodle boxes in his pantry and there's a post-it on his fridge from his wife, telling him how to pre-heat the oven."

I grinned at him and wiped the remaining flour off the floor before standing up and offering him a hand, which he took. "C'mon," I began. "I'll help you finish what you started."

He nodded with a grateful smile. Maybe things would work out after all.

**Racetrack's POV**

8:00 o'clock in the morning and Denton still made us get up. Apparently we have to start using every second of school time that we miss to work on this issue. And all I want to do is splash some water on my face to wake myself up and who has to be in there but Skittery.

Now okay, I sort of had a thing for Spot. And I was sort of jealous when I found that Spot and Skittery were a.....thing, item whatever the fuck it's called. However, now I've let that boil down into a "whatever makes him happy thing." Which Skittery obviously does, not to mention that I can NOT afford to lose Spot as a friend.....I don't have any other friends....kidding. God can't even make a fucking joke.

Anyways regardless if I no longer like Spot or if I'm learning to accept Skittery, I still did not to run into him in the bathroom.

I had just gotten out of the bed that Denton had assigned me to sleep in, though not without poking at Snitch to get up. He was turning out to be a fairly interesting person. He had a rather morbid sense of humor and was so brutally honest that it was hard not to cringe when he had told Jack that his truck was the ugliest piece of shit he'd EVER seen. And while he hadn't meant to laugh, David thought it was very funny. Poor Jacky-boy wasn't getting anywhere with him.

Well that's what I thought at first. But then again they seemed to be having fun throwing the left over batter for our breakfast at each other in the kitchen. Hmmm.....

Anyways back on topic! I have a morning ritual of splashing water into my face before I get up in the morning. This is actually only because that's how my parents use to wake me up when I was younger. Now my mom just pretends to bitch slap me until I get annoyed with her and get my ass out of bed. HOWEVER, this is NOT turning out to be my most productive morning and when I went and splashed my water on my face I wound up getting a SHIT load in my eyes. Oh yeah, and guess what....it stings.

So I'm standing there like a jack ass looking for the towel that I just KNEW was there when I heard Skittery walk in.

"You look like a moron." Was the first thing he said before he shoved past me. I would have rolled my eyes if they were open....But, Y'know....they weren't.

"Yeah well so does your Mom now give me a towel or something." It was quiet for a moment or two and I figured I had said something wrong, but I decided not to show it.

"This towel?" He asked seeming to have recovered from whatever caused his silence.

"If I could see the towel would I be asking for it you stupid prick?" I demanded as I grabbed at him to get the towel. I don't know why I just didn't use my shirt....

"Give him the towel bastard." Here entered a new voice. Snitch, thank God.

"Give me a buck and we'll talk." Skittery joked before smacking the towel in my face as I proceeded to clear my eyes. I watched as the tall senior exited the bathroom, Snitch smacking the back of his head as he went. I followed after him.

Stopping in the hall I leaned against the wall and called out softly to him. "Your Mom die Skittery? I'm sorry." And I meant it too. It's my opinion that you should never make someone hurt when you're joking around.

He turned around with a smile. "Nah don't worry about it. I pull that one too. It just made me think about her and how worried Spot must be about his mother."

I nodded, "I know what you mean. He's got a pretty tight knit family, and I was surprised to see him holding up so well. I guess you just have that effect on him."

I thought he might have said something, but I beat him to it. "Skittery, I don't like Spot okay?" at this his eyebrows went up a little. So I get over things quick, so what? He shouldn't seem so surprised. "I just want him to be happy. He's a good kid."

At this he laughed. "Kid? He's probably your age." He told me as he walked up to shake my hand. Maybe he wasn't the BIGGEST asshole in the world after all.

"You know he is, but you never can seem to tell." I joked as we walked in the direction towards the kitchen. And just below his hairline I could make out the initials K.

P. tattooed into his skin.

**Spot's POV**

Damnit! It seemed that no matter how many times I raffled through my bag I kept finding my cousins clothes. It seemed my mother must have pulled them out of my extra drawer we put their clothing in when they left it at our house.

Now while my twin cousins are my size they are both incredibly female. So almost every shirt and shoe I pulled out of the bag was like....really girly! I finally wore my same black pants and boots with a white button up dress shirt that had a thin black and white vest/sweater thing attached to the front. Like they were trying to make a school uniform into acceptable clothing or something.

While I didn't like the shirt, I did find a black hat that I thought looked rather neat. It was an open front cap like the ones that these newsboys had worn on this musical I saw once. It was nice, so I tucked it onto my head and jotted out of the room. Only to e confronted by a sight I never expected to see. Skittery and RACE? Talking? Like civilized beings? Huh. Maybe some good DID come out of this dilemma.

Racing forward I hopped onto Skittery's back and began talking to Race. It felt right the way things were and I had a feeling things were normal between us again.

**Denton's POV**

I smiled as the boys joked around with each other over breakfast. While not particular happy when Snitch, well snitched I suppose, about the rebel against the sleeping arrangements I had a feeling it was the least of my worries.

Upon earlier gaining the address to the Jenkins Lab facility I drove out to check up on it when I knew that some of the boys were awake.

However when I reached the Lab it was trashed and looked as if severe damage had been done to it. I spoke with some police officers, collecting names and checking licenses and badges to make sure there were no frauds like the ones Spot mentioned that Skittery encountered.

I told the police that I was a newspaper reporter as well as a teacher and asked if I could bring my class to the scene for some first hand experience in a few hours. They announced that that would be fine.

What troubled me however was the fact that if the police were efficient in their work they would file the visit away. And if whoever it is that is working for this man named Pulitzer can hack into files they can probably check the files, see the visit and trace it back to my class. But I won't get ahead of myself. After all the police would be there.

What I really want to do is go and check up on any signs of where Spot's father might be. There were deaths the police told me, however Spot's father was not on the list.

I looked up as much information as I could on Pulitzer. I found very little other than he was a wealthy investor with a shady description on how he gained that wealth.

However I did see that under his relatives he had only one sibling. A sister named Katherine whom was about nine years his junior. I looked up a medical file on a Katherine Pulitzer.

The file told me that she had married to the name of Parker. She had given two births. A daughter, nothing noteworthy there. But then I saw her second child was that of a son. Born on August 29, 1986. He was named Jacob Parker. The name was so familiar that I soon found myself linking to her son's medical record.

Under school it read: Jefferson High, NY. And a picture of Skittery appeared. Apparently his mother was a part time scientist under her maiden name of Pulitzer, which she did in order to keep her work hidden. After her mysterious death involving a fluke car accident her project, funded by her brother, was picked up and eventually passed off onto a foreign team that began to work with....none other than Spot's father. Make no mistake, I didn't find this all in her medical records, a lot of hacking and searching was done. Yet as the kids piled into Jack's truck, prepared to follow me to the Jenkins Lab, I didn't know what to tell Skittery about his mother. Or the shadiness around her death.

Hopefully the visit might help to clear things up.

**DigitalAngel4U:** Okay so that wasn't incredibly long but I did promise you a tattoo for Skittery and I really wanted Spot to wear one of those hats. You know the ones. They look like Newsies hats except cute and black. This guy at my school has one. Anyway I really wanted to get to Skittery's last name (Parker was chosen because it started with a P and is my last name too!) and I wanted to expand the POV's. I particularly enjoyed writing Racetrack. It reminded me a lot of myself actually. I really want to hook him up with someone and while my temptation to do so is great I want to know what you guys think first. Please let me know what you think! Good or bad all is welcome!


	7. Just who ARE all these people?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of the movie Newsies I simply own the idea for the story and the Newsies made up families. This story is not meant to offend anyone and was written purely for your enjoyment so please enjoy it! May I also say that any of the close together sentences that are supposed to be scene switching is due to the fact that I don't know how to fix it when I edit on my log in thingy…. So anyways, enjoy!

**Snitch's POV**

So here I am sitting in the biggest piece of junk that ever broke down and had an oil leak on this entire Earth. And why? Because Skittery is my "friend". Fuck him. As you can tell, I am pissed. What the fuck am I getting out of this? Annoyed that's what.

I knew something was wrong when the thing started to shake and the small Italian kid, Race, flew outta his seat and smacked into me. Normally I'd be jumbo pissed but he's cool…and hot so I'll deal.

So anyway, the damn thing broke down and we were stranded on the side of the road. A spectacular place to be when you're hanging out with two guys that have people gunning for them.

There was a long pause before Skittery's little boyfriend spoke up.

"I guess we're going to need Skittery's car?" he asked stating the obvious. I mean no fucking shit Sherlock. I would have voiced these sentiments aloud but everyone and their mother loved the kid so I kept my yap shut. They wouldn't care if I didn't mean it or not.

It's not as if I hate him or anything, and I sure as shit don't like Skitts anymore but he's just so damn perfect! Argh…I hate perfect people. Sometimes….sort of.

Anyway, I get annoyed fairly easy so watching Jack who can be a HUGE ass going after someone as nice and smart as David pissed me off.

Seeing Skittery get pissy with a guy who's just being an overprotective friend pisses me off and the fact that I still don't really know what the fuck is going on also pisses me off. So I speak up.

"I'll go get it." And I'm up and outta the car before anyone can argue. Race shrugs and gets Skittery's keys.

"I guess I'll go with him. You guys are pissing me off." He jokes as they all climb out to call a tow truck or whatever they plan on doing. They let out a laugh not knowing that's exactly what I was thinking.

We're a ways away from Dent's apartment but we both know the way back so maybe it won't be too bad. We decide to get going.

It was weird at first because I'm not use to hanging out with people shorter than me not to mention that he was searching for something in his pockets. And cussing, which is distracting because I'm really attracted to dirty mouths. Gee, I wonder why?

"Looking for something?" I asked after a couple of minutes. Then I wanted to smack myself. Of course he was looking for something, but I was relieved when he just shrugged.

"Can't find my fucking cigarettes." He cursed before giving up.

With a smirk I pulled a pack out of my pocket, lit myself up one and then handed him one.

"You care what they are?" I asked and he laughed loudly in a full voice. I wasn't quite use to people sounding like stuff I said was actually funny. I could like this kid.

"Hell no. I always buy the cheapest crap anyway." He said as he fumbled the cigarette in his pale and thin fingers before pulling it to his lips.

We stopped for a moment as I put my hand up to his chapped red lips and lit him up.

He took a drag before blowing the smoke out and thanking me.

"Chain smoker?" I asked as we started up walking again. I looked back; we could still see Jack's truck.

He laughed again and I wasn't sure if the visible air that came from his lips was smoke or his breath due to the cold.

"Not yet." he informed me as he followed my line of vision to the truck. "So why'd you wanna leave?"

I shrugged and hooked my left thumb into my pocket before pulling the cigarette out of my mouth.

"Couples were pissing me off I guess." I told him honestly. He nodded to me with a shiver. I then noticed we were both stupid enough to have forgotten jackets.

"Yeah I know what you mean." He consented looking at the ground.

"Their not too bad I guess. Though quiet honestly David can do better." I nodded.

"I agree. So what exactly the fuck is going on again?" I asked him.

He turned his big brown eyes to me inhaled and laughed.

"The fuck if I know."

**Spot's POV**

"Okay I'm sorry but I have to get the hell out of this truck, and Jack didn't I tell you to get this piece of crap checked? I knew it was gonna break down." I scolded him. Besides all of these things are true.

"Aw shut yer yapper, you didn't know shit!" He hollered to the back as he hopped out of the truck and went to check out the hood.

David turned back to look at us his arm rested on the rest. "Why is he even looking under the hood? This thing is in no way going to get fixed! He just wants to hit it with a wrench and talk about the engine and crap."

I shrugged, "More than likely. Let's amuse him shall we?"

Skittery laughed and I turned to smile at him. "That should be easy."

Finishing my earlier sentiment I climbed out of the truck and breathed deeply before coughing.

"Ugh I can smell their cigarette smoke and their not even here." I groaned referring to Race and Snitch.

"Yeah I miss em too." Skittery nodding slinging an arm around my shoulder.

"I wonder who cusses more?" David wondered aloud as we thought about it before Jack yelled out to us.

"Who cares?" He bellowed from under the hood.

David grinned, rolled his eyes and turned to walk to him. "Jack you're just mad because nobody likes your truck. That's okay."

Jack grumbled and the rest of their conversation was too hard to hear.

"Nice to see them getting along." Skittery said raising his eyebrows as David wrestled a wrench out of Jack's hands and informed he didn't know what a carburetor was and that he didn't really care.

I nodded. "I think so. Don't you think one of us should call Denton?" I asked him and he nodded and pulled out his cell.

"Yeah, I guess. But we need to make sure he stays there and snoops around first." He dialed his phone and I walked away slightly wondering about the safety of the egg. It was obviously important enough to cause so much trouble so I only hope that where I hid it, it would be safe.

I walked a little bit closer to the road squinting as the gars drove by wondering if we should just hitch a ride over to the lab and make David and Jack wait for the others.

But that wouldn't exactly be fair to David who would thereby be forced to endure Jack's pathetic insights about his crappy vehicle.

Glancing over at the boy who I could safely call my boyfriend I smirked at the hand gestures he was making. Probably trying to convince Denton that we were alright and he should stay.

However, after a moment I saw him grow rather quiet and wondered if he was alright. He let his hand drop to his side and I let a frown set on my face, hardly giving two shits about how I must have looked.

"Skittery?" I called out two him and he walked over to me, arms stretched out to encompass me in a hug and by the way he was staring into space one might actually think he was blind.

"Skittery what is it?" I asked him, starting to get nervous at his silence. Denton said something that effected him and I wanted to know what damnit! I was so preoccupied in watching Skittery that I didn't notice the beige SUV that pulled up next to us.

Starting to get a little afraid, I shouted into his ear. **"Jacob!"** but not two seconds later two hands reached out and jerked us back. Panicking I began to shout.

"JACK-" but I was cut off as something pressed against my mouth and I watched darkness come over me as Skittery was wrestled in the chair opposite me.

Shit…………………….

**Race's POV**

Halle-fucking-luiah! We were FINALLY at Denton's apartment. It felt like it took goddamned forever.

"Thank god!" I said jumping up and down. Snitch pursed his lips and nodded, finishing off his last cigarette. We had pretty much smoked the whole pack despite the fact that claimed to not be a chain smoker.

"No kidding it was so fucking cold I thought my nuts were gonna fall off." He complained stomping out the cigarette.

I made a face at the painfulness of his statement before racing up the stairs. He grabbed my arm jerking me back.

"Where the fuck are you going?" He asked giving me a look. Don't what the fuck HE'S thinking but I'm thinking I'm fucking FREEZING.

"The fuck does it look like I'm going? Inside numb nuts, and if you value them you'll go with me." I told him. Not to mention I need to call and check up on Lexis. Spot would have my head if he knew I hadn't called. Though, to my own credit, neither had he.

"We don't have a key dipshit." He told me. Psst! Like I hadn't thought of that. I rolled my eyes of him before going up the steps.

"Oh ye of obviously no faith, do you learn nothing?" I shot at him. Any idiot would know that a guy cut out like Denton would have a wife that kept a key under the doormat in case he lost his. I mean shit-the guy can't even pre-heat his fucking oven!

Pulling back said mat I smiled and revealed the key. He shook his head, hands in his jean pockets.

He opened his mouth, then closed it opting to hold up his hand. What?

"I don't wanna know how you knew that was there." He finally said giving me the eyebrow.

Hopping up I slapped my hands on my knees to de-frost them. Putting two fingers to my eyes, I alternated them between the two of us.

"It's all about watching people!" I informed. He looked at me before laughing.

"I'm watching you and all I see is an idiot!" Shoving me towards the door he said, "Now get in the fuck damn house!"

I glared, "THAT was rather rude." Now for the door. I really have no idea why I draw things out so much-maybe it's all those cheap horror movies I rent. I take about five minutes to slide the key in the door.

"BALLS falling off remember?" Snitch interrupts me shoving my hand to the door and twisting the key.

"Yeah, yeah you and your balls, jeez what are_ you_ trying to compensate for?" I mumble as we walk into the house. I'm slowly finding that he's REALLY fun to irritate. And…that he's slowly gaping behind me.

I'm not even going to bother asking what it is. It's obviously not good. Nothing that's happened today has been good.

Getting up early, water in my eyes, choking on my pancake, the truck breaking down and now whatever is behind me. I glared at him.

"Nuh-uh…I'm SO not looking." Go ahead, try and make me.

He does. By jerking me around by the shoulders. I felt my head spin as my eyes take in moved over couches, boards up from the floor, cupboards open, paintings tossed aside. All was fairly indestructive. Except for the holes in the walls.

This isn't good. This is like everything that isn't supposed to happen. I'm just now starting to realize that I AM involved in this. WHAT is so FREAKING important about a dinosaur egg? It's not as if they have more than one….do they?

Darting out of Snitch's hold I run towards Denton's room ignoring Snitch telling me someone could be in here still. Which, you know, if they were he'd pretty much screwed us anyway.

Not believing that Spot had put it wear he had I rush to the dresser and open the bottom drawer. The only one deep enough to fix the box in and the only on filled to the brink with a woman's undergarments.

Now, naturally you must be thinking that people would look EVERYWHERE. Right? Well apparently some men are extreme wussies and don't want to deal with feminine things. Much like my father who immediately walks away when my mom or aunts begin all that menstrual crap talk. Like we want to know.

However, all of a sudden I am thanking every pathetic guy out there as my hands secure the box. I open it after some fiddling just to make sure it's in there. God I've never felt so relieved.

"What a bunch a morons." I smirk to myself unable to believe our luck. Well not really Denton's luck. I'm glad there not MY walls.

"Not too moronic I hope." Comes a voice from behind me. Something cold's against my neck…shit. I hear a click.

"You might want to give me that."

**Jack's POV**

"SHIT! What the fuck are we going to do?" I swear to God I think I'm going to hyperventilate. SHIT, SHIT, SHITTTTT!

"Jack calm down, breathe alright, for right now we've done all we can. We've called Denton now you just need to calm down." David's voice is soothing and I've wondered if he's done this before.

Between us being up here and Spot and Skittery being back behind the truck there was only so much we could do when Spot started screaming. I can't believe I let this happen. This is all my fault. I knew someone was gunnin' for them and I didn't keep and eye out for them?

"Jack this is NOT your fault do you hear me? There's nothing we could have done. Okay?" David asked. I couldn't answer; Grabbing my shoulders he shook me slightly.

"OKAY?" This time I nodded. I could tell he was worried. He's easily readable If you look in the right place. His eyes.

"Do you boys need a lift?" I turned to look at the voice. It was an older man and a few other people in a….church van? Southern Baptist? Weren't they supposed to be…I don't know……south?

David shot me a look. Seeing that I was in no mood to talk he took a hold on the conversing part.

"Actually we're already waiting on a ride. We don't want our friends to come back to see none of us are here." He told the man who grimaced at the response.

"Look, we saw who you were with. We know that was James Conlon's kid. We know what his project is, and we know you're involved." I pulled David behind me as the man drew out a pistol.

"I would get in the car. We have some things to discuss."

**DigitalAngel4U:** Sorry it's so short considering that I've had plenty of time to work on it. Truthfully I was considering shutting down my account. But after awhile decided not to. I'll have the next one up shortly. I was just going to attach the two and make it longer but that would pretty much contradict my need for suspense wouldn't it?

Let me know what you think! Good, bad all is welcome.


	8. Pushing My Buttons

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from the movie Newsies and only own the story's idea and the character's made up families…and whoever else that pops up and you don't know…those are probably mine too. Furthermore, this story was NOT written to offend anyone and is meant purely for your enjoyment. So please….enjoyit!

**In addition**, I would like to apologize in advance to anyone who is or may take offense to my usage of Southern Baptist in this story. I'm in no way trying to justify any personal beliefs and simply think that of many religious groups this one best suited my needs.

I myself and Baptist but have attended Southern Baptist sermons before and would just like to take this time to clear up my usage of them Now that that is said please enjoy the story.

**David's POV **

Okay this is starting to get really ridiculous. How are we _involved_ enough to be_ important _enough to kidnap. I mean….argh. Jack's not going to be too much help seeing as he's rather out of it at the moment.

"Is there ANYTHING we can HELP you with?" I direct my question to the man driving as we get onto the highway. "And where the hell are we going?"

The man gave me a look and looked so fatherly that I couldn't believe he had just pulled a pistol on us. I glared at him.

"I find it rather difficult to believe that pulling a gun on teenagers is anywhere in your moral code." I shot at him not really caring how rude I was at that particular moment. We had been in this van for FIFTEEN MINUTES and no one had said anything.

"You know for a young man who is an accomplice to trying to bring back one of the world's most dangerous species I don't think that you have much right talking to me about morals." He lectured.

I shook my head, I wasn't even about to ask how dumb you had to be to REALLY think that I was an ACCOMPLICE. Why is it that everyone sees ACCOMPLICE and no one sees friend of victim? Or a stranded teenager on the side of the road?

"What exactly do you have against this project and where are we going?" I asked. If I'm in here, I may as well try to make some use out of it.

His eyebrows shot down and I noticed how everyone else in the van was extremely quiet. Was that old man sleeping? Man did they come prepared or what.

"Me and my church's assembly-" He began but I interrupted.

"My church's assembly and I" I corrected trying my best to irritate him…as he was with me. He glared at me before continuing.

"Anyway…we've been following the research of this project very closely. You see…to us what these wackos are trying to do is WRONG. How can it be anything but? An extinct species is and was meant to stay just that. This is along the lines of something like cloning a human. And it is something we will not tolerate in our community or on this planet. We are the only people trying to stop it. You may not know this but the egg that disappeared from the Jenkins Laboratory a few days ago is not the only one. It is simply the original. Once they were successful at recreating a hatchable egg they began making more and more and more! There is a battle being fought! Don't you see? All of the dead scientist? Someone is going to hatch those eggs! They have to be destroyed!" He rambled on eyes not leaving the road.

Okay…this HAS to be the religious group that was threatening Spot's father at work. I can't believe that I'm going to say this…but if what he's saying is true……it makes a lot of sense. But then again he IS a possibly crazy religious fanatic.

"Why would you think that we would even begin to know where these eggs are?" I asked him in seriousness, his whole theory was based on conclusions and I was not about to get involved.

He paused for a moment before looking at me. "You don't?"

I just stared. I mean…..ugh. "NO! That's what I'm trying to tell you. I know practically NOTHING! Thanks for filling me in though that's awfully nice of you but I am NOT helping you do this. You have no sound proof and for all I know you have nothing that is convincing me to trust you so if you would please pull over and let me and my friend out I would REALLY appreciate it."

He paused, "Now I can't do that young man."

Oh God, here it goes with the you know too much already speech. I think I'll just tune him out. Let's see. One pastor with a gun, two old and sleeping council members, one of those happy looking couples that sings church songs before service and a couple of church security guys. Huh. Well I suppose that when you are trying to "right" all the "wrongs" of the world you might want some muscle.

"I would really appreciate it if you pulled over," I repeat my earlier statement. He looked at me. God I can't believe Jack isn't even trying. We have no potential to get out of here and find Skittery and Spot if he doesn't back me up.

"Now son what did I _just _get finished saying?" He asked in a drawl that clearly stated he was trying to amuse me.

I immediately shook my head, "I dunno I wasn't listening to you." I told him and he reached in his belt and once again withdrew the pistol. I was getting sick of this really quickly.

"I don't believe you understand the gravity of the situation here son." Okay that's getting irritating too. Why am I so crabby all of a sudden? I'm just stressed I suppose…wait…why am I even thinking that…he's pointing a gun at me!

"Is this thing even loaded?" Before I can help myself I lurch forward grab the gun and take the **biggest** most **stupid** risk in my life by holding the gun up and pulling the trigger.

It clicks.

Jack suddenly interjects.

"I KNEW it!" He yells jumping forward and grabbing the wheel trying to steer the van off the road.

"Pull over the goddamn car!" He hollers kicking the 'muscle' away from him as the van swerves. Oh no…….we're on the freaking highway Jack.

One of the sleeping men woke up, "We do not take the Lord's name in this van!"

Swerving………….

"GODDAMNIT!"

Apparently we do.

**Spot's POV**

When I came to I couldn't believe just how badly my head hurt. It felt like someone took a wrench and beat in an upward motion against the back of my head. Squinting my eyes I looked over to see Skittery slumped into a seat. Unbound and surprisingly with a seatbelt on.

Then I remembered what had happened.

"HELPPPPP!" I shouted with all the force I could but a voice stopped me.

"Now really young Conlon there is no need to shout." The voice was heavily accented and extremely familiar. A smile leapt on my face.

"Mr. Sloviak!" I shouted never more relieved to see the man. He was the only colleague of my father's that I had ever met. He was supposedly my father's teacher in high school and the two had studied botany together when he went to study abroad in Europe. My father had mentioned to me that he was sent along with the Russian scientists as one of the top researchers of the transferring project.

I looked at the old, bearded man eagerly, then stopped and glared at him as realization crept up on me.

"Hey…..why'd you knock me out?" I asked not completely up to par on that part. He could have been a little more discreet in picking me up too. Jeez, God only knows how freaked out Jack must be.

Sloviak rolled his eyes. "My sincerest apologies Spot." He turned around to glare behind me and I turned to see an array of older and balding men behind me. One in particular was sporting bottle cap glasses and an embarrassed look. I suppose they were the surviving scientist.

"Dr. Kuzman could apparently not resist using the only opportunity he would have to chemically knock someone into unconsciousness. A perhaps childish move on his behalf." Sloviak explained.

Dr. Kuzman managed a smile, "Or perhaps too much time spent in the presence of the boy's father."

At the mention of my father there grew a silence. It was extremely suffocating and my chest dropped to my stomach. I really wished that Skitts was awake…..I needed him.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked the one question that I desperately needed to be answered. I needed to know if he was okay….if they were okay.

Mr. Sloviak sighed and turned, as he was not the one driving the car. "That is a delicate question to answer," he sighed.

Oh please don't be dead….please be okay.

"When your father discovered your mother had been kidnapped he offered to hand himself over if she was released, since he was heading the project he would be a valuable fountain of information no doubt… which is why Pulitzer complied." He explained.

Though still fearful for my father, I could feel my heat soar at the mention of my mother.

"So she's okay?" I asked urgently and practically collapsed in relief as he nodded.

"She was taken by us to a house that your father said she would be safe?" He asked confused.

I smiled and nodded, "Race's house." Our families were closer than I realized and I knew she would be safe there. Now she was at least with Lexy.

He 'ahhed' and nodded towards my statement. But what about my dad? Would he be okay? Where exactly was he? And why did that snag me exactly? Not that I wasn't grateful to have a partial lift off my shoulders, I mean I'm not that bad. I guess you just don't realize how important someone is until you're faced with the prospect of losing them. So I wanted to know all they could tell me.

"Who's Pulitzer?" I demanded. Okay….it wasn't supposed to come out that harsh. But I need to know damnit! This guy I s ruining our families and I need to know who he is.

"Joseph Pulitzer is the last known male in the Pulitzer lineage. A businessman who's been using the money rolling in from his great, great grandfather, also named Joseph Pulitzer. Have you ever heard if the Pulitzer prize?"

I gaped at him. "You gotta be shitting me." He shook his head grimly.

"He's been using the money to start businesses. Mostly shady trade organizations for gems in India but he bought out real estate and made millions more off of that. His money has been funding our project for years. Even back when Katherine was still in charge." He stopped.

"Wait…who was Katherine?" I asked as a sad look came into his eyes.

"She was the woman who started the project and had retrieved the money from Pulitzer. Who was actually her brother. She hadn't wanted any flack to be thrown her way just because of her brother but she never did reveal to us her married name. A couple of years into our research we discovered that she had some sort of disagreement involving her brother. Not too much later she died in a car accident." He shook his head. "The project drifted to Russia where it made more progress before being turned over to your father."

"Are you saying he killed his own sister?" I asked shocked. Why had he let my father get involved in something that had cost a woman her life?

"I know not what I am saying Spot. We were too in fear to be going to the police. So an investigation was never done. For all we know she could have simply had an accident." He stated. But he couldn't honestly believe that could he?

"But due to the recent chain of events we now know that he is in everyway capable of killing."

I nodded numbly, silently remembering Skittery's hand going to my mouth as raspy voice begged for his life in a white cargo truck.

"Jareth." I whispered as Sloviak turned to look at me.

"Do you know anything about a man named Jareth?" I asked looking up at him. "And a woman….with long black hair?"

"Ha. Yes. Pulitzer's pathetic madman of an executive. Jareth was constantly being sent to check our progress. He was extremely violent. But the truth is that he works for Pulitzer as a favor for saving his father's life by funding his tumor operation. The woman's name is Melody. She is basically just a computer operator but she follows Jareth wherever he goes. I know he must have killed someone or else you wouldn't be asking. There is no more hope for him. Worry yourself of him no more."

I nodded finding comfort in his words. This was beginning to make a lot more sense.

"Do you know why he wants the egg?" I asked and was shocked at his answer.

"Eggs. There are multiple eggs in a storage facility in Russia where we have them hidden away. They were sent there once we learned what Pulitzer was funding the project for. He plans on finding the eggs and bidding them off to the highest bidding country. Anyone who hatches them will not only be credited but will also have an array of deadly animals that they can control. I fear we realized too late. He plans on doing anything to get the original. And if he does………well, the work is laid out for him. And with your father. Who knows what he will do."

"Is that why he killed his sister?" I asked. He nodded with another sigh.

"I'm in too much fear that this will fall to your father. We believe he is being held in Pulitzer's warehouse in India where he conducts his gem business. A place where no one would think to look for him." Sloviak consented.

"What makes you think that?" I asked, He smiled for the first time in the conversation.

"As of right now he is alive and well. He was bugged when he went to Pulitzer and he informed us of his position yesterday. He was supposedly blindfolded and taken on some sort of aircraft. Unfortunately we don't know where."

I nodded. Thank God he was okay. Everything that had been weighing down on me was suddenly lifted.

"So why did you snag us?" I asked. Maybe the word snagged was a bit harsh considering.

"Spot….we are going to India to rescue your father. I need to know what you are willing to do to get him back." He directed to me.

I looked at Skittery feeling nervous. What about his sister?

"Claire Parker is located in the warehouse as well according to your father." He supplied.

Suddenly Skittery moved. I jumped to his side. Was he okay? Hurt? Sick? About to barf all over me? I didn't care as long as he spoke.

"Sorry," He mumbled. What…..exactly for?

"I wasn't asleep I heard everything you said." He looked into my eyes before turning his head to look at Sloviak. His eyes looked so determined….

"Katherine Pulitzer was my mother." He said shakily.

You know when you finally remember something you've been trying to remember all day? Or how you _finally _get the joke after the fifth time it's been told? That click of realization?

Skittery's uncle was Joseph Pulitzer. Skittery's uncle killed his mother. Skittery sister was in danger of dying at the same hands that killed his mother.

Oh God.

"And I will do anything to get my sister back."

He's sounds so sure of himself. I'm sold. What more is there to say? I can't let Skittery do this alone. Hell, what about my father?

I nod at Sloviak. He smiles. "Start making your phone calls boys we will be headed to you mother's location soon." He nodded at me and I nearly cried. Just to see them……..anything just to know for myself that they were okay.

I grab Skittery's phone prepared to call Denton and fill him in on everything.

"Oh and Spot?" Sloviak shot my way.

"Yes?" I asked, feeling Skittery shaking under my hand.

"I know that you did have the egg. Did you put it in a safe place?" he asked.

Ummmmmmmmmmmm…………………..maybe I should call Racetrack first.

**Snitch's POV**

I was rummaging through Skittery's duffle bag when I came across a black handgun. I remember him telling me about the 'cop' that had given it to him. Grabbing it I sat it next to Spot's.

Which oddly enough had a two of the same thing in it.

Psst like he'd ever use them. Grabbing the ammunition, I loaded each and grabbed the handguns before going to Denton's room to find Race. I'm starting to think I shouldn't have yelled that out.

I found him all right. With a gun to the back of his head! SHIT!…….. Okay calm is good…….breathe Snitch……..okay. You have a gun and Mr. Fuck Face has a gun. Yours' is loaded. His probably is too. Fucking damn! I need leverage!

"_Briiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg" _

And I got that shit too. The moment Denton's phone went off the man hesitated and looked up. Lifting the handguns up I took no time to fire two shots into his leg.

Okay yeah I know I should feel really shitty because I just shot a guy but Holy Shit y'know…….my heart was pounding and he went down like a ton a bricks.

"Jesus Snitch!" Race hollered kicking him in the face for good measure. Fuck the guy just got shot, how bout you kick him in the balls too Race?

But as Race jumps up and grabs his gun I remember what he's doing there.

"Race get the fucking phone!" I tell him. It's not like I'm bitching that's just how we talk to each other now.

As he backs away he keeps the gun trained on the guy. Race ain't all bark, I know if he had to he'd fire that mother. He passes me and darts to the kitchen.

"Yeah?" How smooth. The fuck answers the phone like that? I close in on the guy.

"You got some questions to answer." I tell him, and man am I ever glad my voice is not shaking.

"Yeah?" He asks. Fucker. I'm the one with the motherfucking gun, who the FUCK does he think he is? Before I can help it I fire a shot and miss his same leg. His face collapses in mental anguish. I bet it hurt like shit the first time why would he want a third bullet?

"Yeah," I repeat. Race taps me on the shoulder.

"We ain't got fucking time, Snitch. I called the cops they're on there way. Let's get the hell outta here." I nod to him as we scrounge Denton's room finding, surprisingly, a little artillery of guns and ammo. Probably not his.

We gather them up and dump out Spot's duffle bag to load them. According to Race Spot won't need them. We tied up the guy before running out. Race breathlessly relaying back what he had told me. This is so illegal….. wait what did he say?

"Shit their going to India?" I bolt to him. The information of how valuable this thing was is starting to get to me. We are soooooo screwed.

"Apparently so. Now let's get the fuck outta here!" He hollered as I cranked up Skitts's car. Like I feel any fucking better about this piece. It may not be as bad as Jack's but Skitts holds his bumper on with a belt so……

We take off outta Denton's street praying to God that we don't get pulled over to have fucking cops find us armed to the teeth with all these guns.

Suddenly Race is poking my shoulder. "We gotta go to my house. That's where Spot and Skittery are going. It's the rendezvous area. I'll tell you how to get there. Skittery's going to call Jack and David and see if they are still with the truck….if they are he'll get them. So we just go straight to my house…."

It's kinda hard not to notice that he trailed off in that creepy way.

"Race? What is it?" I whisper. The hell I'm whispering for…..

He glances behind him. "Were being followed." He says simply.

"WHAT! SHIT!"

"Chill would you? They haven't done anything yet." He says. Sure enough there's a fucking black limo tailgating us.

"Are you sure they're following us?" I ask him as he fiddled with the radio. What the fuck!

He nods before making a disgusted face. "What IS this? "Walking in Memphis?" This guy has issues…..has to be a metal station SOMEWHERE…..AHA!"

I just stare at him. Him……limo……road…..argh……

"JESUS CHRIST DUDE! Someone is FOLLOWING us!" I shriek at him. Yeah…I shriek I'll admit it. Fuck grace under pressure!

"We've established that." He kinda glances at me before giving me this cheeky little smile. Damn his being all cute and shit…..

"Don't get your hat screwed on too tight." He shrugs flicking my favorite hat. Wear it like…..fucking everyday.

"You just drive." He tells me as he reloads the handguns and rolls down the window. Twisting in his seats he raised them up and smiles at me.

"Hope your good under pressure."

Him….road….him….road….argh! He fucking pushes my buttons…….

In a good way.

**Jack's POV**

Cheap bastards holding us with unloaded guns. What a bunch of pansies. Davey handled that surprisingly well.

So my attempts to swerve the van outta control didn't exactly work. So now we're in some church with these weird guys who are planning a trip to somewhere. They got a phone call and are now babbling on about Russia. So to say I'm confused is…….like…….a rather large understatement.

David has this real introspective look on his face and all of a sudden his phone goes off. He grabs it and drops down to the floor so no one can see him talking.

"Hello?" he asks with the same look and I watched as his big blue eyes get even bigger.

"Spot!" He shrieks quietly, "We've been trying to call Skittery's phone forever why didn't you answer?"

"Oh." He mutters, his eyes taking on a concerned gaze. "Are you okay? Are you hurt….oh what? Spot slow down……You're kidding…..What? No….are you sure? Spot….no I don't mind. Yeah it is the right thing to do. Okay. Yeah that's really weird…..like a creepy soap opera…Okay well here's Jack he's been worried sick about you." He hands the phone over to me as my ears are bombarded with everything that happened to Spot. Ah the joys of friendship.

"Jack, this is going to sound crazy and totally unreasonable to ask but….you need to go to Russia." He speeds at me and I feel myself nodding.

"So ya sure that it's all true?" I ask….I don't necessarily WANT to go….but I will.

"Yea….Jack you know I wouldn't ask if it weren't important." He whispers. God we're in way over our heads.

I nod, "Alright. Spot…just be careful okay?"

"You know I will be." He answers.

Hanging up the phone I look at David who's chewing on his fingernail. He glances at me and I smile.

"What do we say to convince our parent's on this one?" I asked. He nods in a façade of seriousness.

"I say the truth." He tells me. We stare at each other before shaking our heads.

"Field trip?" He suggests.

Suddenly the doors bust open and we jump as Denton walks in, smiling.

"I think we can arrange that. You boys aren't going anywhere without me." He tells us marching straight up to the Pastor.

"A word sir?" He asks dragging him to the side.

Catching my eyes he jingles his cell phone. Damn Spot was fast. Denton was probably near here anyways.

Putting my hands behind my head I lean back into the church isle. "Good thing senior year's a blow off year."

**DigitalAngel4U:** Okay…so a little on the unrealistic side and I'm finding myself writing more dialogue than inner monologue since it's speeding up. I know what I'm doing with most of them but I'm having a blast writing Snitch and Race. So tell me what you guys think. Good, Bad, Whatever! If you like where it's going let me know and I'll speed the next chapter up.


End file.
